Final Stand
by Chez-othalla
Summary: A crossover between Stargate Sg1 and Stargate Atlantis. set after the events of both final season's. The Wraith are coming to earth, Atlantis back in pegasus. Sg1 Split up, stranded on a remote planet, relationships form, truth's surface, deadly fire fights, poweful enemies, is this the ultimate end for the stargate program. will this be the end for earth ? a mixture of all genre
1. Chapter 1: A New Dilemma

**A/N: Do not own these characters in anyway. Contains a few spoilers, for those who haven't seen the final episode's or movie's. The story skips between SG1 and Atlantis so hope it's not too confusing. **

Chapter one

A new dilemma

Its yet another day in the out-stretches of another galaxy, a home away from home, yet the Atlantis crew have come to love the people the villagers and even the tricky troubles of some wraith. Looking up at the sky to see the two suns beaming down, the light with the sky all bright with luscious reds and orange umbers. You see a certain atmosphere as the suns direct sunlight intertwines with each others to create such a warm and fun loving atmosphere. It was hard to leave after just defeating an attack from bionic hive ship that Todd had taken control, before conveniently being stripped from the commander ranking and shoved at the side lines, this new hive had been powered from ZPM's an ancient power like a battery of some sorts, had almost reached earth if it weren't for the efforts of the Atlantis team at work once again.

Well at the moment things at the Pegasus galaxy have been very quiet strangely enough. Well it was a bit of luck considering, Woolsey didn't think the city would have been allowed back in the Pegasus galaxy after the incident with, the super wraith hive ship so close to conquering earth. As not long ago a few weeks to be exact the giant ancient city was clocked on earth just outside the golden gate bridge in san- Francisco, it took a full week for the home world security department, to decided it was best for the advancement of earths technology and for the expedition to gather more advance technology it was wise to allow the city back to the Pegasus galaxy where it rightfully belongs, so to that end it only means one thing, non-stop driving from the top two on the list qualified for the role colonel john Sheppard and Scotland's very own Carson Becket who have both spent the past week flying this city back where it belongs. All the team have taken advantage of this time, surprisingly even Dr Rodney McKay, he has decided to take the time off to spend time with his girlfriend Dr Jennifer Keller a medical doctor no wonder they have a lot in common with McKay's constant nagging he is really ill with the slightest cold or headache. Hypochondriac they call it.

"hey Rodney what are we doing in the lab it's our time of we don't get that very much why don't you come watch a movie or something with me what do you think?" Keller asked.

"Well Jennifer I have a surprise for you!" McKay replied with his wide eyed smile,

"A surprise what kind of surprise show me I like surprises you know that!"

"Ah the surprise, ok then you've twisted my arm I will tell you. sometimes I see you looking up at the stars outside at night so I decided to build you something I built you an holographic projection that shows in real time what the stars look like 200 light- years from Atlantis so you can see that further then the night sky allows you at any time you want too and also I have imprinted a software exclusive to you so that you can name a star or planet whatever you like".

"Wow you did this for me I love it thanks Rodney" she puckers a big kiss on his lips.

"Your welcome go on give it a go tell me what you think"

"Ok then so, I take it this is used to point at one of the stars or something and well how do you use it?"

"Oh sorry this is the control what your holding and you can zoom up to 200 thousand light- years into space, it's not that good quality though you can just about make out planets and stars not in great detail you can also zoom out using this button, this one allows you to mark what you want to see then you press the ABC button to name it what you like. Say this bright star you press the ABC button and then type the name like you would texting on your phone and this one I will name 'Jenllar' after you and press ok button then the name will show up when you point near that area. Li-like so it will come up with the name and that's basically all the controls have a go then."

"Oh ok then so I pick say this star here and I point click the ABC button and type in say 'Rodmc' after this handsome guy that I know then press ok and it will show up when click near it like so. Wow that's really cool, now let's find one for the rest of the team say Ronan this little star all over here next to this lonely planet near those other planets and he can be named oh what shall I name it how about 'Ronex' no that don't sound right DE…Rona…"

"Jennifer can you zoom in, those group of planets. I have to check something out"

"Oh ok...kay is something wrong Rodney what it is" Jennifer shouted.

McKay then took the controls of Jennifer and zoomed in under much close inspection he then discovered something. what he had discovered was a mystery to Dr Keller he then got on to his communication device and called for the commander in chief IOA's very own Richard Woolsey. Like a flash of lighting he ran straight out of his lab, for someone who doesn't like to do much exercise sure can run. Dr Keller had trouble just keeping up and she runs a lot being a medical examiner she has to keep in shape.

"Rodney hold up what's going on RODNEY" Keller shouted, but something was wrong with McKay he was totally ignoring her, well more than usual, he was running faster not stopping for breath and then he stopped at a halt and bashed on Woolsey's quarters.

Woolsey suddenly came to realize he was standing on his feet at the loud clapping of thunder from what appeared to be coming from his door he walked over to the side of the room where his control was to open the door, to find out the reason for such malice door bashing, before he had the chance to see who it was or even have a chance of offering an invite into his quarters McKay came rushing straight past closely followed by Jennifer, double backing on himself to look at his own commander in chief. And then he suddenly fainted. A moment later he comes round realizing what has just happened, he jumps up and shouts out that we are under attack by an armada of wraith hive ships.

Stunned from the sudden outburst, That Atlantis is going to be under attack from the wraith again. Well there was little time to act. Woolsey had only just scratched the surface of what has been said and yet somehow knew the right course of action needed he thought, the first step was to organize and urgent meeting with the leader of each unit to announce the news followed by then discussing the right course for defending Atlantis.

From this new incursion that is about to erupt Woolsey wasted no time in the matter and went straight to his side table, that is currently located next to the admiring view of the two suns hovering over the west side of the city creating a lovely relaxing view, from most accounts you could call it the best view in the entire floating city. And reached down to his comm's and placed it carefully in his ear, Woolsey tapped the side then started to speak.

"Hel…hello…JA…Jade I need you to arrange an urgent meeting with the leaders of all units that are currently available. Th…thanks"

With a slight puzzled tone jade went straight to work calling the only two people that weren't currently off-world or on the main-land.

"Sorry Carson it sounds like there won't be any more golf today. I have just been called into a meeting with Woolsey and the unit leaders ah the pleasures of work being bored out of my mind with more mindless follow the book down it every last letter, another time though maybe" Sheppard said disappointingly.

"Oh…ok then, um well as you walked out of the game that means that I won then huh" Carson could not contain his laughter.

"Ha-ha you wish" walking off waving his hand to the back of him,

"ha…never mind" he positioned himself steadily swinging the golf club back and forth aim up nicely one two three whoosh.! The small yellow golf ball flew though the skies passing each sensor and relaying it to the holographic overhead computer just like a bowling alley he was shouting up at the screen people walking passed him watching looking at him like there was an attack not a very good thing to do considering the past surprise encounters. Go on, go on he shouted the excitement was too much he could not look waiting for the beep to tell him that he has beaten John's score it never came John's score was the highest on the whole base of 1683yds, Carson has never even gotten passed a 1000yds, it felt like years had gone by and then the waiting stopped with the beeping of his score he slowly unraveled has hands away from his face the look of sudden disappointment yet happiness appeared as the score stopped at a very close 1296yds shouting around that he got passed the 1000yd and yet kicking himself because he did not beat Johns score.

Whistling away while walking wondering what could possibly be so important that calls for an urgent meeting none other than with the leaders of each unit that has never happened in the history of Atlantis. Well since they have been there anyway.

Striding down the corridor, casual as can be, he seemed to be in his own world he didn't even notice the fact that major Lorne had crept up beside him and started talking to John, the gentle nudge of his shoulder bounced him back to reality

"Huh sorry major I…I was trying to thinking why Woolsey would be calling this kind of meeting its-it's unusual to say the least" John sighed.

"No problem sir I can understand how you are feeling since what you have been though lately. Sir anytime you need a friend to talk to you knows where I am" major Lorne replied,

"Thanks major I might just take you up on that"

They walked in silence for a while; eventually the two of them came towards the ancient design doors with the beautiful stained glass windows.

Sheppard was just about to knock on the door when Woolsey appeared looking very sheepish.

John searched round the room and to his surprise; McKay had his head facing toward the floor with Jennifer at his side part hugging, part acting as a leaning post over what ever has happened to him.

"What happened you three look like you has seen a ghost or something" John questioned.

Woolsey waved his hand in a gestured for them to sit down which they did after a while it registered.

A silent awkwardness stirred the room, the group just looked at each other wondering who is going to explain what is going on, and with a sudden stutter Woolsey opened his mouth while everyone was waiting for some use of vocals but nothing came.

"Will someone please tell… what the hell is going on" the room jumping at the sudden outburst from Sheppard.

"Ah…we…well I think that, no I know that, ah…um well um"

"For peat sake Woolsey we are going to be attacked by what looks like an armada of wraith hive ships and its current course it is heading for Atlantis, see that wasn't hard was it" McKay glared at Woolsey for his incompetence.

"No…no it was….wasn't I'm sorry guys it-s just that the time we were at earth well I have been but under investigation because they er.. Say that er…I've gotten to emotionally evolved letting Radek try your theory a couple of weeks back and many countless others I have put you guys first instead of the safety of the expedition, they say that this year could be my last and I just don't want it to. Anyway matters at hand we should get to the business of saving Atlantis once again the first thing is to contact the SGC and alert general Landry. McKay I need you to see if there is any way that you can boost up the shields and also try and give us more power to the weapons and see what the egg heads at SGC put in from the late Asgard. Colonel, Major I need you to prepare an assault on ground and the skies also find our friend Todd see if he has any knowledge of what is going on and Dr Keller I need you to prepare the medical team and room for the possible casualties. Right that's get to work, and good luck no questions please just work"

Woolsey got out of his chair and closely followed by the rest of the room went straight to work there wasn't much time to confer with each other only what was there reason for being here work. Guess the holiday is well and truly over.

Walking into the control room he ordered jade to connect him with the rest of Atlantis were he announced that the holiday was over and that anyone currently off-world must come back to Atlantis, also said that the unit leaders will brief on what is to happen, the cause of action, good luck,

"Dial earth and patch me though to general Landry immediately."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Problem

**A/N:thanks for reading. Spoilers on Stargate Continuum, Ark of truth and SG1 season ten, Atlantis season 5 **

Chapter two

A new problem

Incoming wormhole a voice came though the speakers with the flashing warning lights and irritating siren, as general Landry looks at the speaker sitting in his office, looking up from his desk thinking that my god more trouble looming around the corner lets go check it out, he slowly looked got up from his desk and walked to the spiraling staircase down he went step by step until he reached the sounds of the hectic control room with the massive window looking upon the circle ring that has giving them so much access to other cultures, technology and planets for the past eleven years.

"What's going on Walter?"

"Sir we have a transmission from Atlantis it's for you sir"

"Thanks Walter, this is general Landry speaking how have things been going over you way"

"not good Atlantis is under attack from the wraith by the looks of it about fifteen wraith hive ships on its way to Atlantis I have my team working on it and also trying to gather my Intel by McKay's estimates the armada will be arriving in the next twenty-four hours and well we are trying to raise shield and weapons capability" Woolsey voice came though the other line.

"Ok I will let the president know gather people to head to the deadalus ready for transporting, is t…"

Being interrupted by Woolsey he demanded an answer.

"So we have just received some intelligence it says, oh no this is bad, bad indeed um...general"

"Just get on with it Woolsey"

"Um sor-sorry general we have just received some news from our wraith friend Todd and well it seems that the wraith have come together in a bid to reach earth and it might work general"

"Wait a minute are you telling me that the wraith are attacking, to reach earth, I mean they know about the technology that you have why attack"

"well general it appears they have a new technology that should theoretically allow travel them to different galaxy's and well general my theory is that they want to make sure that before they try the hyper drive they want to research it using our databases and well they know that the only way they would get to earth is though us and also we are the only defense for earth in this galaxy, well cause what happened the last time, we will try and find out more I think you should get a team together and wait in case we can't defend them general we will contact you in a 12 hours over and out"

"Woolsey, Woolsey"

"Sorry sir it's they ended the transmission"

"Thanks Walter I need you to contact SG-1 and get General O'Neill here immediately have him beamed here I will be waiting in my office Walter"

Landry walked off and headed to his desk and sat down he placed his hand over the brilliant red telephone sitting on his desk and lifted the receiver, pressed the 2 number on his speed dial it rang up for the president he answered after a few seconds he picked up,

"hello Mr president we have come under a bit of a situation we have received a urgent message from Atlantis they have spotted an armada of wraith hive ships, there was further intelligence from the wraith Todd and he thinks they have new technology that allows travel to other galaxies before they can do that they need Atlantis database and take out the one thing between them and earth which is Atlantis. Woolsey has suggested that we get a team together and I agree with him."

"Well that was a mouthful right put a team together I think that Atlantis will need the help, what are you thinking of doing general" the president asked

"well bring the Hammond in early for battle, with O'Neill as the commander, he has experience with the wraith, a little of their tactics anyway and also use the odyssey, awaiting for an ambush at the far side of the milky galaxy and if they fail they will be waiting and if our guys fail this end that leaves earth enough time to evacuate or come up with a plan that's the idea anyway Mr. president"

"ok you have a green light I will send general O'Neill for a plane now and keep me informed general Landry oh and I want Colonel Carter to help the science team with the, Hammond god speed"

With that sorted the only thing was left is to get SG-1 back on earth from visiting P3X-683 and for them to be briefed.

An hour later SG-1 arrived though the gate well half of SG-1 anyway with Vala mal-Doran of on a break still helping the host of Ba'al recover from many years of self entrapment and with Teal'c back on dakara helping the jaffa nation rebuild after those pesky Ori, that only leaves Daniel Jackson, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and of course Colonel Samantha Carter.

After the routine check up and getting out of gear they went to the briefing room ready to tell General Landry about the new planet they have just explored.

The team was sitting down patiently waiting for General Landry to appear.

The team noticed that the expression on General Landry's face as he opened his office door walked towards the big mahogany table in the middle of the room. All of SG1 standing to attention, showing their respect.

"What's going on sir you look like, well disturbed sir" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"No Colonel Mitchell everything is not ok well the low-down is that Atlantis is hours away from being attacked, from what I can tell an army of wraith hive ships and worse than that they have acquired technology that allows them to travel though to our galaxy, but need more information on the subject also the only thing that comes between them and earth is Atlantis so that's the reason for such heavy numbers. So that means sorry Colonel Carter but you better stack up on coffee the president wants the, Hammond ready for battle by 0700 hours tomorrow so you better get started"

Carter stood up got the permission to leave. With a huge sigh she left the Cheyenne mountain complex over to area 51 where the Hammond is being built on the bus with the load of other scientists.

"Sir that is a bit harsh don't you think straight after a mission especially after the whole wraith nearly coming to earth last time and she was the one in command here"

"yes Daniel I do but there is nothing that I can do about that she is the smartest person in her field the very best, the president wants her to fix the Hammond, and well that's also why you are the one who is going to go though some of the asgard database and find out if we can advance the shields and speed of the hyper drive they haven't been fully translated yet. And Colonel Mitchell I need you to help Daniel with the translations I have heard that you can translate some Asgard I know it's not a great thing to do but we are on an unforgiving deadline and translating takes a lot of time, time we simply don't have"

"Yes sir"

Mitchell and Daniel said looking at each other thinking my god we save the world, more times than hot diners and we are stuck on boring duty great.

Meanwhile as they were excused from the briefing room heading down the stairs still contemplating what has just been said. Not noticing the man standing in the corridor all dressed in BDU's.

"Daniel, Mitchell how you guys doing, you been getting into trouble again, now what have I told you about that"

The man said a bit annoyed that they almost walked straight passed him.

"Ha very funny Jack what brings all the way out here then, bored of being boring" Daniel smiled,

"No sir we have just got the news that you are about to be briefed on sir, no offence sir but we have to get to work"

"Oh ok then Mitchell, give me the brush off, ha don't look like that I'm joking anyway. I think that I am about to get busted by Landry so catch up with you later"

"Um Jack before I go can I talk with you a sec, cam I will meet you there"pulling jack to one side.

Mitchell turned and carried on walking, he understood that some things between them and their old leader won't change well that's face it they worked together for a long time and are best buds family even.

"Yeah sure space monkey what's up" O'Neill quizzed

"Um well does Sam know that you are here?"

"No Daniel I don't think so why" jack trying to read his mind so subtlety.

"No reason I have to get to work, I'm sure you will understand when you are briefed catch you later"

Daniel ran off leaving him rather confused. He decided not to dwell on the matters and headed up to general Landry to find out what the panic is about round here. They said there hello's all the idle chit chat and that's when the bomb shell hit straight home, Landry said about the upcoming attack. Utterly bewildered about the whole situation wondering the same question as Daniel why was it Carter that had to fix up the new space craft. After he came out of his shock he decided he had heard enough and wanted some answers.

"So if you say that SG-1 is on it, why am I here hank?"

"Ah... well that is a question. Well you've just been recalled into active duty congratulations jack you escape that desk of yours to be the new commander well a temporary one at the moment, when we find someone more suited for the role, well er on a permanent basis. The Hammond I know you would like the craft to be in good hands for its first fight, and well you must be bored doing all of that paper pushing stuff so why not"

"Well that's kind of a surprise hank, but working with the old team again would be great, I'm a bit out 'a touch of all this, save the world stuff. But your right about missing the action might as well before I get to old huh, yeah I'll do it. Who's on the team, then my good buddy Teal'c?"

"No he's on dakara with the rest of the jaffa survivors, trying his hand at politics. You will be working alongside Colonel Wilkes aboard the odyssey. Well as to what team you get depends on how far Colonel Carter and the rest of the scientists have come with your new aircraft the Hammond"

"Ok then anything you want me to do in the mean time"

"Jack...You and me are both of equal ranks I'm not going to tell you what to do am I, do whatever"

With that message in mind he had not got a clue as to what he wants to do on base. For the next 4 hours maybe might end up playing on his play-station or annoy his good friend Daniel but on second thoughts it's probably best not annoy Daniel he needs to concentrate after all he is the best at what he does. So he thought he will go to dakara and try to persuade Teal'c to help with the wraith he went up to the gate room and ordered Walter to start dialing. Before the first chevron was locked. "in coming wormhole" echoing through the halls. As Walter was doing his work to determine who was calling, he read the IDC it was Atlantis with a data-burst O'Neill read what the screen was telling him it wasn't good it seems that the wraith have been moving a lot faster than had been anticipated. They only had twelve hours before it hit them and they have been attacking there allies to try and distract them to save them and try and leave Atlantis vulnerable they said that they are not falling for their plans they are bent on saving Atlantis. Their allies know what to do. After all if Atlantis falls they have no hope what's so ever.

With this new news general O'Neill took it to general Landry wondering if he wanted the time to be brought forward, so they could leave as soon as they can as the wraith seemed to be in a hurry attacking Atlantis, O'Neill told general Landry, he was right he spoke to the president straight away and then was ordered to bring up the launch of the Hammond and bring more scientists to help the team already in progress,

Over at Atlantis Woolsey is starting to feel the strain this was his first major attack of this magnitude on the city and earth. he had no idea on what to do and how he could save the team, Atlantis and the outside population it's getting to him, at least there is one good bit of news dr McKay has managed to interface the asgard technology and the ancients technology to from an even more powerful shield which would also be able to stop fluctuations' in the programming as well the weapons have more of a punch activating a small electromagnetic pulse (EMP) as the hit to try and cause a dart to have a momentary loss of control hopefully crash diving in the shield and be blown to smithereens, well it was a little something he had be working on for months he was the only person excited about the upcoming attack on Atlantis expect because he wants to try out his new project he was allowed to do,

Colonel Sheppard and major Lorne have set up defense teams for a ground assault as well as an air attack so that those areas are covered the medical team are prepared, and has set up rooms for the injured. Also they have set up holding cells for any caught wraith for gathering more Intel with not so much time left the stress levels are increasing hoping that they will survive the following attack and wondering If the threat of earth is to great and decide to cancel the project that have allowed them to be here for the past six years.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Times, New Future

**A/N: spoilers for SG1 season eight, nine and ten. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter three

Old times new future

"What do you think you are doing I told you, I want to work alone without you clumsy lot slowing me down" shouted colonel carter.

"Sor-sorry but you have a phone call its general Landry he wants to talk to you colonel" said the young scientist.

"yes sir what can I do for you I am working as hard as I can to get the Hammond ready for battle conditions it would go a lot faster if all these lemons would leave me alone" starring at the young scientist. She could see the young man shaking in his boots wanting to run, so she dismissed him.

"Colonel I need you back at the SGC, ASAP the wraith has moved the deadline they have twelve hours till they arrive and we need to be ready. We need to get the Hammond of the ground, get it flight ready the rest of the programming can be dealt with when you're flying carter"

Click as the phone line went dead she didn't even look at the young scientist still hovering around her like some stalker even after she dismissed him. Instead she put down her tablet and walked straight for the car to be taken to the SGC. She must have fallen asleep cause she was there quicker then she thought surprising as it is a four hour drive. She was in quite a peaceful dreary sleep until she was awaken by the officers telling her that she had arrived at her destined location, slowly getting out of the car she staggered to the elevator swiped her identification card and press the correct level she needed to see general Landry she pulled herself from leaning against the wall heading to the office she was surprised to see her team members waiting in the briefing room she assumed for General Landry to emerge. She sat down opposite Cameron and crossing her arms on the table while collapsing her head on the table her crossed arms softening her blow.

"Sam, you all right you look exhausted" cam asked

Still with her head in her arms she groaned.

" yes-sss i am thanks to those damn scientist's the new ones kept getting in my way creating more work for me to do. The experienced ones, well so bloody know better, so if you don't mind giving me a heads up when Landry appears"

Daniel and Cameron looked at each other they knew how she felt; with two of them knowing what they are doing they got the job done pretty quick which caused Sam to have more work.

The loud opening of the door caused Sam to jump in a panic standing up to attention not realizing the big smirk on General O'Neill's face or General O'Neill for that matter, Carter looking straight at the wall.

"Well that's a sight I never thought I'll see a fellow friend so eager to greet me huh, well what do 'ya know, nice to see you to Carter!"

Carter looking round in a shock to his voice she knew that it was the sketchy sarcastic voice anywhere.

"General O'Neill ho-how have you been, it's been a long time"

Looking round carter saw Daniel and Cam sniggering trying not to laugh,

"What are you two laughing at" she snapped.

"Nothing it's just the fasted I have ever seen you get up and not even notice to whom you're standing attention to" Daniel still sniggering away.

"It's like my grandma always used to say if someone not worth greeting not worth friendship and boy that was some greeting."

They burst out laughing it was just do good to ignore

"Hey- hey- hey that's enough you had your fun that's the end of it, is that clear."

"Yes sir crystal sorry Sam" Colonel Mitchell tested.

"Yeah I'm sorry jack didn't mean to disrespect you, sorry Sam"

"That's ok guys, it was rather funny though, and so what's going on then."

To that the door behind them opened again this time carter looking at general Landry, standing up to attention.

"At ease, we just received a data burst from Atlantis and well there in a real bit of trouble it seems that the wraith is not in any hurry what so ever. So the deadline has been moved up well there is one bit of good news McKay has managed to boost shield and weapon power, so Woolsey reckons that they will be able to hold them off for a couple of days and that gives us plenty of time to be near the edge of the good old milky way awaiting for an ambush right next to P3X-477 there is a load of hive ships so there outnumbered but with their experience with fire fights, with the wraith shouldn't be much of a task. And flying there shouldn't be a problem also general O'Neill is in charge of the Hammond and sorry guys but you will need to split up because of the knowledge you each process against the wraith Mitchell you will be working with Daniel aboard the odyssey, jack and carter will be on the Hammond as it is not ready for battle carter has to fix it up and if anything goes wrong she's the best person for the job no offence to you jack, but the odyssey will lead. That means all the communications and contact of Atlantis and the wraith, which needs Daniel for translation as he can speak some fluid wraith, Mitchell you will be on emergency commander and also flight expert. That's all; you leave in half an hour dismissed".

They were all lingering for a while knowing that they are going to be split up they are always anxious when they get split up as they work better as a team, but they must do as an superior officer tells them to do so, well within reason.

They all left the briefing room slowly followed by General O'Neill and colonel carter catching up with old times going down the hall heading to the locker rooms the females first and then the males.

Daniel managed to catch jack briefly by the arm and he apologized for making those remarks to Sam. jack replied with a smile and walked getting ready for more endless work. As they walked out of the locker rooms and of to the armory, they met up with carter all ready with the science kit and her favorite weapon the P-90 and also got a couple of zats and the usual survivors kit ignoring the lads joking around and walked straight to the gate room ready to be beamed up by the odyssey. A moment later the bright white flash of light surrounded the gate room and boom in a second SG-1 disappeared, greeted aboard the odyssey though the ships antenna

"Ready to beam to the Hammond in one hour" beep as the speakers switched off. "Right who is up for cake I could use some cake you guys know I like cake, hum-m i wonder if there's cake" Jack sniggered

The guys looked at each other but decided not to go as soon as Sam caught the look in jacks eyes drilling in the back of her head saying please come please,

"No thanks, I have to get the science team ready and assign them to their different parts that I want them to fix. Maybe some other time" Carter replied walking off.

Jack looking disappointed and sort of hoping that the guys will come along and maybe chat like old times.

"no thanks sir I want Daniel to do some homework on the wraith language just in case and well I want to get some target practice, maybe if you ask colonel Carter she will join you later after she has dealt with her team you never know" Mitchell winked. Trying to work out, what is going on with them two?

"Fine you guys will miss out from some nice cake all for me I'm thinking chocolate or maybe and lemon migraine, vanilla, strawberry-"he trailed of thinking what type of cake he will try and make the crew's chiefs to make for him.

"What is it with those two they can barely look at each other and when they finally do they ignore everyone else, what is it have they had a disagreement or something like that huh" Cam looking at Daniel for the answer.

"well I don't know exactly what is going on between them they have been like that ever since I came back to work at the SGC after I was ascended, or maybe before that and I hadn't noticed, well the only person that has a clue on what is going on is Teal'c and yet he won't say anything about it if you ask me I think that they have a-er connection going on that of course as you know Is against regulations if anything could have happened, but I don't think so they are to professional and care about their jobs to much, if it was my guess I think what ever happened when I was away has something to do with it I should get to my quarters and start on my homework I shall catch you later". Daniel really not wanting any more questions about that subject, he knows all too well about what his friends are like, he doesn't think jack or sam would appreciate him starting things on the rumor wheel, not like the last time when jack promoted sam when he was first general.

"right you guys will deal with the Hammond, double check list's make sure that everything has been connected correctly and that all systems are operational and I will check out and make sure all off the safety protocols are in order is there any questions, no good let's get organized, and a little rest before we get beamed to the Hammond, oh and double check everything before you pass and certify anything that's all- well don't just stand there scram, work,- argh" Carter briefing the assigned science team with a big sigh, just once she would like a team that actually know what they're doing, she would prefer working with Felger, than this lot, and that's saying something. Carter then turned round to see a tall man standing behind her with such a grim pleading smile.

"Oh hi sir anything you wanted me to do, only I am very busy at the moment, sir" she sighed once more at the never ending work load she hasn't been used to lately.

"yes there is something I want you to do and that is to come and have some cake with me and relax a bit take a break you got a little under an hour before we are set to work and then you have to work your ass off. Fixing doo hinkey's this is the only chance your mind can get a break I won't take no for an answer come on Carter give me someone of my old team to talk to, oh-oh please" O'Neill pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir you know that I can't take a rest I have to get everything done right it is a lot of responsibility, I can't go and grab some cake with you or anyone else for that matter. I'm sorry sir but I have to get back to work I can't get distracted"

Before O'Neill could reply to his fellow friend and stop from his little trance, Carter had gone in a wisp of smoke down the hallway and into her quarters locking the door behind he knocked a couple of times and there was no reply so he decided to apologize though the door, he knows that she is under a lot of pressure lately and that it is a crucial time for the entire milky way, but he wants to make sure that Carter is not over worked and that she has a break from it all now and then.

There was a sudden knock at the door and yet no one answered at a moment's notice not really paying attention, apart from the books scattered all around his quarters talking over as usual and trying to memorize the language his unique linguistic skills can handle at once.

"Hello anyone home or do I have to speak wraith for anyone to understand me around here"

With a sudden pause of words that had been previously muttered out from his lips slowly looking up to see who was obviously so eager to speak to him with a quick adjustment to his glasses opening his mouth slowly with words spurting out.

"Hay Jack sorry I was um. Well what do I owe this pleasure of your company at such a small amount of time before you are due to leave" Daniel blurted

"Well I want to ask you a question and I hope you will give an honest answer as best as you can please."

"Jack I don't mean to be rude but you are due to the bridge any second now. To be beamed to the Hammond what could this be so important you need to ask me a question, - wait this must be good, ask away"

"Thanks and I will get there when I am ready thank you, right will you tell me if I have done something wrong to upset Carter"

"Blunt, erm, and no I don't think so why"

"Well she isn't as bubbly as she used to be, and not wanting to talk about what she has been up to or anything, the fact that you asked me if she knew that I was in the SGC, so what have I done wrong"

"Um honestly I think that she..."

Before jack got the answer he was looking for he came to be on the bridge of the Hammond with a slowly disappearing light. He gained awareness looking around to see a load of science geeks running around everywhere probing away.

"Are darn it what the hell was that all about" O'Neill shouted.

"Sir, are you ok what's the matter" Carter questioned, looking rather bemused.

"Well I was awaiting an answer from Daniel and these bozos decide instead of waiting for me they transport me on the spot dam idiots"

"Sir they were just doing their jobs there's no need to be like that. Wha-what was the question."

"You're right Carter who am I kidding, you're always right I think an apology to you all, I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump down your throats you did the right thing, excuse Me." looking rather annoyed.

He walked past Carter and all of the science teams and his crew welcoming his arrival, leaving behind a small whisper of people behind remarking on the sudden outburst of snide remarks. Everyone turned silent and the footsteps behind them.

"I want to be into hyperspace as quick as possible I want this over as soon as" grunting as he leaves again.

"great this is going to be fun a frustrated commander, life sucking aliens to fight this is going to be just exciting Sam was thinking aloud she hates the thought that the only person she really knows at this time has gone completely insane, little does she know that general O'Neill is actually frustrated with her not talking to him or hanging out with him, but Carter has just gotten used to the fact that the leader that used to lead SG-1 for so long has gone, leaving the political man that now lies within. Sometimes Carter catches that glimpse, the man she had once known but not for very long, maybe this mission will bring the good side in him, and the perilous missions had so long given him. The science team is meant to be double checking all the systems are operational, but decided on taking a small, long nap much to Carter's bitter disappointment. Once a much need anger relief is in order, shouting at her so called help to get back to work, things were back on schedule.

No one has seen the commander in quite some time with the belief that he is inside the peaceful comfort of the best quarters Hammond has to offer, apparently watching his favorite TV program the yellow friends of Springfield none other than the Simpson's.

While the rest of the crew start up the engines and the traditional countdown of any space launch. The opening doors of the top roof hatch leaving a screech behind them. The place seems as familiar as it has so happened with the rest of the earth's ships. The loud roaring of the ships engines coming to life. After of a few seconds, the rocky trip getting out of earth's orbit. The shine of darkness that now surrounds them, the slight sparkly natural gases that make up a distant star.

"colonel Wilkes this is colonel Carter please inform the SGC that we have a clear take off no complications and are ready for hyperspace, whenever you are ready Carter out."

"Um sorry colonel I was expecting General O'Neill commanding this craft not you, where is he."

"He is getting used to the job at the moment meeting the crew he asked me to tell you that we are all set to go."That of course was a slight injustice to the truth, the General obviously intent of staying in the comforts that his quarters have to offer, dwelling on the events of today so far. He was so excited to be back with his old team, going to the rescue once more, the unknown galactic heroes. He doesn't even remember anything about the program his eyes were watching, only to be thinking about how he could have done things different with carter under a different situation. He thought she might off been happier to see him and enjoying some cake or blue jello.


	4. Chapter 4: Against The Clock

Chapter four

Against the clock

"Sir we are getting a transmission from the SGC"

"What does it say jade" Woolsey asked.

"The first stage was a success the Hammond is operational and both crafts are on their way to P3X-477. They will be there in an access of two days pushing their systems on full boot that means earth is at the moment covered, good luck Richard. End of transmission."

"Right thank you please inform colonel Sheppard."

With the new information coming though and at the most stage the medical wing is set up ready for any wounded men and with the current news that McKay has actually found away to boost up the city's shields and with the new upgrade. Wraiths are welcome to be blown to smithereens at any contact with the shields, well more so than usual, in case any wraith decides they want to help Atlantis out by committing suicide. With also the defense positions set up and the occasional traps set about that needs a small command code, Woolsey's idea.

The only thing that is needed is the life suckers them-selves to come make this a real party. No one really wants a fight with them, as well as making their victims, grow old before their time, they are cheaters but when someone has no choice they have to fight back, the bigger picture saving Atlantis and earth from annihilation once more.

It's almost 0200hrs Eastern Time and while the night shifts are still largely at work with a load of personnel awaiting and guarding the monitors, long range scanners for any movement. While in the mess hall there seems to be somewhat of a card game, a load of personal are drinking their earth beers, laughing and joking around, putting in their bets throwing different coloured chips piled on a green cloth.

"Read em and weep I have a pair of aces ha, ha I win again you guys have to learn how to play proper poker or I'm gonna bleed you try huh" one of the air man joked.

While one of the personnel was dealing another round of cards there was a sudden pause, sirens blasting all around the whole city, waking everyone from their silent slumber?, Pausing their dreams awaking to attention wondering what is going on, while the leaders of each department check out the current situation.

Heavy foot steps down the narrow hall way companied with the sudden shout ordering people out of the way so he can get to the control room using his hands to slow himself at corners then at last the door to the control room, as he walked in he saw the group in a panic along with Woolsey in a corner muttering, one of the air marshals by the looks of it trying to pump for information.

"What's going on here, what's the entire racket about sir." colonel Shepard asked.

Looking a bit confused as to what he has just said, Woolsey had finally decided to reply.

"Well I-I think that um we-well um well the um wraith um"

"The wraith has jumped out of hyperspace, and well I think they are waiting for our move. Sir there are loads of hive ships but that is not all of them by the looks of it they have split up in two groups and based on the angle and direction that the other hives are heading well sir I think that they are going, to earth sir what shall we do?" the airman blurted out.

Woolsey seemed to be stuck in a time distortion field or something because suddenly struck buy the truth that these words had caused an outstretched panic within him.

Sheppard seemed to be frozen as well none of them ever have encounted this type of force from the wraith; the ancients never recorded anything like this. deep strategic thinking in such an effective strike force, that even the odds were much higher against the Atlantis team then they ever had been previously.

"Sir what shall we do" the airman said again, once he had seen the pale frozen looking faces.

"Um contact the odyssey and try and warn them about the current situation and also try and find out about their current location. And if the Hammond is ready for battle they don't have much time until the wraith arrive. It didn't take them long to get here, much quicker than normal. Also put me on the speakers I need to speak to Atlantis" Woolsey ordered.

"This is Richard Woolsey speaking, the current sirens and flashing lights mean that the wraith have exited hyper-space and are currently above your planet awaiting attack. I need all team forces ready and in defence positions. I want thosee jumpers to be in the air take off from the underwater bay. And everyone good luck." click as the speakers came offline once more.

The stargate dialing the correct coordinates for earth with the last eight chevron.

At a moment's blink a wormhole established and then disconnected again they had sent though a data burst explaining the current situation and about the wraith suspected to be on the way to earth. Hopefully there is enough time to get the message across.

"Sir the wraith are deploying what looks like half of their darts for a strike what should we do" Captain Grison asked.

"Nothing let them come they won't get passed the shields and get McKay up here now he would want to see this" Woolsey replied.

"Don't bother I am here this is the best Idea that I have ever come up with not even the ancients thought of this. I wouldn't miss it for the world."The smug smirk on his face his head growing ever so bigger.

"First wave are inbound and they don't seem to be showing any life signs, on any of the first wave they are empty shells 5 seconds till collision course. 4, 3, 2, 1"

The empty wraith darts hit the shield one by one, McKay's idea actually worked they didn't have a chance for any survival. Well the look on McKay's face is proof enough; as soon as one of the dart's hit the shield the explosion caused a ripple effect, leaving the shield to sore an electric beam to the next one before the, chance to pull up and escape fate, although some that were further away did but with some damage.

"Keep watching I have another surprise for them" McKay smirked.

They all looked on, anticipating what would happen next. The next thing they saw surprised everyone, they didn't know what to think or what had caused the explosion of the other two darts that managed the lucky escape. The debris sparkling in the dusk of sunset slowly flourishing to the calm seas below.

"What was that" Woolsey said astonished.

As all eyes were on McKay he replied.

"I knew some might escape so, I planted a virus within the shield, it's actually quite cleaver really…" Sheppard saw that Rodney was seemingly looking into thin air. So he got out a lemon from the inside of his blast vest, walking over to Rodney with that if you don't hurry up, I'll shove it down your throat look. "er-er well yes urm ok, just as the darts hit the shield, the virus infects there systems and well sends it to their linked brethren, causing their engines to overload, which catastrophically, to them cause's them well to blow up" swaying on his toes as he said that looking at everyone's amazed faces.

Suddenly there was a gigantic ball of light in the sky that caused everyone to cover their eyes.

"Rodney what just happened" Woolsey said rubbing his eyes.

McKay walked over to the consol and started typing after a while he looked up shocked but with a grin that couldn't get any bigger.

"The VIRUS" was he could muster.

Everyone looked at him not quite sure as to his reaction of that news, waiting to hear the explanation.

"The virus must have gotten to the hive ships computers and well it blew up" Radek explained.

Indeed Radek was correct the virus had caused damage to one of the hives and exploded into a million smithereens destroying the main core the virus had worked, better than even Rodney had expected that late night film back on earth surely gave Rodney and Radek some idea. They both exchanged glances at each other before both saying "Independence day well done". The whole control room was at least celebrating, even if they didn't quite understand that reference.

The fact that the shields held up after this attack, and are still seemed to be going strong.

"sir the next wave is on its way we are detecting life signs 2 seconds to impact.1,0, "

Yet another well aimed attack and the wraith have suffered some losses and about time to. At last they have had some major damage done.

"Oh no" McKay whispered.

"McKay what is it what's wrong" Sheppard asked.

"the third wave inbound sir and well I think that the er shields, well I-I think that the shields are failing there is a strong fluctuation and strange power input I… don't know what or where it is coming from." Captain Grison asked.

"McKay do you know about this" Woolsey screeched.

"Well I suspected that something was wrong but as you all know I am perhaps the best scientist in the whole universe and well it couldn't be anything that I have done, besides I can get it fixed I can fix everything look a few adjustments and look all fixed"

"Sir I hate to say this but he has done it the shields are working full capacity 4 seconds till impact say goodbye wraith"

All the crew in the control room seem to be having a small party or something the team the crew blasting out like some Texas cowboys ye ha there and ye ha there all counting down the seconds till impact plasma shields are working full power and soon to be lots of organic waste.

THREE, TWO, ONE. A sudden outburst very quickly brought to a stop. There was nothing no booms no bangs, no nothing the darts seemed to be able to go straight past all the shields with a zap.

The darts flying about the place firing weapons, the screech of the beams taking members of Atlantis, the small rumbles- shockwaves felt on the ground each one telling them the city's taking damage.


	5. Chapter 5: May Contain Flashing Images

Chapter six

What Geneva Convention?

"so you think you are some kind of hero do you" the wraith said in a gravely tone looking solely on Ronan then speaking once more. "Taking out so many of our kind all by yourself argh, think you can still be the hero take us all on huh"

Ronan did not reply only simply stare at him trying to guess what it is with this guy thinking how he can assist his friends to escape be safe.

"Well if you guys weren't so bent on taking the lives of the innocent maybe we wouldn't have to" Sheppard spoke causing the wraith to growl in fury. Not saying a word just circling the humans looking at every detail then looking back at his fellow comrades, signaling one of the wraith to come forward walking closer taking their weapons, they didn't have much of a choice being surrounded by wraith taking all but one Sheppard he refused to let go of his weapon until he had gotten his answer and hopefully drag out enough time for the back up to arrive. "so you think that because you have surrounded us and taken our weapons you think you are going to get away with this, you think, you have the high ground in this storage room huh do you!" looking at teyla with that ive got a plan look she knew that something was up but could not tell what, he gave a slight shift in his eyes looking down teyla saw he had his radio broadcasting for all to hear. She knew that back up would soon be here and it would be over.

"ha-ha well you see I already have won, while the rest of your team are all out there searching for more of us to kill we have you, and you are going to give us all we need to know, so tell me what are the coordinates to earth, tell me that, and maybe I'll leave you a few years to live, ha-ha" circling his hand over john's chest.

"I am not going to tell you anything I am going to make sure that you are never going to see the light of day again" sheppard spat in the wraith's face.

"Well I will just have to get the information I desire from your friends and kill you. Or maybe I will kill one of your friends instead," the wraith leader walking up towards Captain Blaine with the weapon he had acquired from him only moments ago.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk now, you would let this appetizer die at the hands of me, do you Sheppard, now I know that is not your nature, is-sss it, so TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"And what exactly do you know about my nature you don't know me you know nothing, hell your not even human, you know what I think I'll taste good" the colonel patting his stomach "I had a wonderful breakfast this morning, I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, SO DO IT- DO IT" his body fuelled by the intense fire within, boiling to volcanic magma.

"That's were you're wrong I know everything about you Colonel John Sheppard my source has filled me in of every detail I'll tell you what. you tell me what I want to know and this human won't get hurt, along with the rest of your team and then you can tell me what I want to know, and may-be I'll let them go, now what do you say to that JOO-HNN" John was stunned for a second how is that the wraith standing before him seemed to know his rank and full name was using he some kind of empathic power tapping into his very thoughts, does he already know about earth's resting place among the star's, nevertheless he wasn't going to let his team and friends die for his plan to work and besides back up should be arriving soon, hopefully soon..

"Ok don't hurt them and I will tell you everything you need just let them go and ill talk"

"Good now we are getting somewhere! I will let them go in good time now, tell me how many humans live in your home galaxy"

"What sort of question is that, what is this you are surrounding us to ask how many of us are living in my home galaxy are you kidding me, how do you expect me to know that?"

Looking at teyla for help as she must have got what he was trying to do by now. The radio was still broadcasting and someone must be on their way surely.

"Perhaps they are trying to work out how many wraiths would be best suited there for an army or perhaps on how many years they would be sustained" Teyla suggested. Thank god john said to himself,

"This one's smart, huh I should feed upon her now arrgh"

"Don't you touch her" Ronan grunted stepping in-between them.

All of a sudden there was a click on the radio it sound like a lot of static it was clear to Sheppard from the military training or just pure instinct he wasn't sure, but he didn't care, all john cared about was to keep his team safe, and himself alive that's all that mattered and the annihilation of wraith, a few other things, then he would be happy man.

"GET DOWN" Sheppard shouted.

The order to his team came shouting out john didn't know whether the static was a hint, or if there are ready to come in he wasn't sure but he knew that he didn't have to worry about Ronan and teyla they have worked with him long enough to be able to be on the ball of things. The only problem was Captain Blaine, would he understand or not. The doors blasted open and the sudden spray of smoke came flying though, men from all sides with marines and all other kinds of military personal came charging in the room, shooting down any wraith that came close to them. With major lorne, holding his P90 he swings it round, until he finds his target the wraith that idled all those threats previously to superior officer, without any hesitation he fires his weapon two shots moving at the speed of light echoing though the room, the shots of the others rebounding, then the sudden scream of pain coming from the wraith major lorne just shot hitting him in the legs paralyzing him from moving and just by the luck of it he hadn't fed recently. Maybe he was waiting for the sweet taste; he would have gotten from john.

"Colonel are you alright" a distant voice hovering in the thick layer of smoke.

As the smoke cleared out the team saw a pile up, wraith in the room along with a crew off say nearly the whole base sent, to rescue his team to the capture a wraith and trying to kill off some of the wraith while McKay works on the shields, john's slightly touched at that notion.

"Yes im fine guys are you ok teyla, Ronan, captain" john coughed.

"We are fine colonel Sheppard" teyla replied

John pushing himself up from the floor looking round to see that the wraith was being dragged to the holding cell mission complete, capture a live wraith now that just leaves the interrogation. Now satisfied that they were indeed ok he looked round to see an officer kneeling down beside Ronan after a closer inspection saw that Ronan was injured, blood was sluing down his arm he was shot. Teyla was ok attending to captain Blaine he must have been in shock after what just happened, but glad he didn't get himself killed.

"Ronan are you ok" john asked,

"Im fine just a scratch let's get back to work huh"

Everyone knew that Ronan was always fine if he got injured he would brush it of and get back to work you can always tell if he isn't fine by the way he screams and starts punching his team around, but that's just mainly his dented pride at work.

"ok then as long as your sure that's get back to work" he pressed the button in his comm's and asked for Woolsey "sir we have captured a wraith, he seems to be in charge that's all we will carry on with the rest of the 'wraith extermination', while my team interrogates the prisoner, Sheppard out"

"Oh sir that was very cleaver with the cryptic messages and how you turned the answers into clues of your position, I'd like to know where you learned that, I hadn't a clue what was going on"

"don't worry captain all good things come with time, good job, ok team let's get the prisoner to the holding cell the rest continue with the wraith, move out," the long walk to the holding cells throwing the wraith inside and activating the shields behind them, these last few hours seemed to be taking a lot out of john he wondered if maybe he was getting to old for this or too much good food.

The wraith looking up at john, still in pain wondering how he got outsmarted by a human no less,

"Right major Lorne change of plans you, do whatever you have to just gather as much Intel as you can, we will be back later."

"Yes sir understood right pretty boy that's get this party started," the wrath received a almighty punch. "That's start with the simple questions shall we".

"Colonel Sheppard we need assistance the wraiths have found the holding cells there attempting to break out their leader. We are low on ammo" major Lorne shouted over the radio.

Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the teams didn't understand what major Lorne was saying the loud weapons fire and screech from the wraiths energy weapons left the speech rather drowned out.

"Major Lorne could you repeat that" demanded Sheppard

"We are under attack at the holding cell low on ammo need back up NOW" he shouted once more

"we are on our way all teams render assistance that's a direct order" colonel Sheppard putting down the radio then turning his head to face one of his team mates "Ronan are you ready to kick some wraiths butts now"

"Yeah it's about time i was starting to get rather bored" Ronan replied.

Dashing down the corridors and flying around the corners, adrenalin pumping fast every step followed by a heart pounding against their rib cage. Weaving in and out past fallen comrades and that of the enemy that lie on the floor without a quiver or breathe as they run past trying hard not to listen to the emotions about their fallen family and friends circulating around the brains, the sound of gunfire accompanied by commands, they were close just one more corner.

"Ronan, teyla fast and swift guys let's do what we do best move out"

Just like a flash of lighting the wraith that major Lorne's and tipsons teams cornered, are dead and gone the whole a quarter of the ground's defense team's moved in to help if the team's hadn't off got there. It's extremely doubtful the interrogation team would have lasted long; the minority of the teams had sustained multiple injuries. At least the wraith didn't seem that bothered about freeing there commander otherwise there would have been a lot more of them. Now that the disturbance had been neutralized and the wounded personal was on the way to the infirmary, it leaves a little time to finding out that crucial information.

"Major I would like to have a crack at this wraith if you don't mind he reminds me of someone but I don't know where or when, bu-but I know that I have seen him somewhere before?"

"Sure colonel he's a tough cookie to crack. but hey you have a go, you might have more luck than me, good luck"

The wraith then suddenly stood up at the sight of john entering the room he knew exactly who he was or remembered something and john knew that, he knows why his face seems so familiar to him but it only seems to be him, teyla and Ronan had never seem this particular wraith before and yet somehow colonel Sheppard has.

"Good afternoon colonel Sheppard what do I owe the pleasure of this visit on this fine day" the mystery wraith replied.

"A pleasure huh well we will soon see, erm, where to start, as you know my name it's only polite that I know yours, what do I call you"

"We do not bother with names only ranks" the wraith replied though gritted teeth.

"Ok then bob! So you going to tell me what it is you want or do you want to suffer first"

"Why would I want to tell you anything, Sheppard that would only serve to help you? My fellow wraith will get me out of here soon enough!"He grunted.

"Ok you mean the little group that are know laying dead in the corridors was your rescue party, oh sorry about that my mistake"

The anger of the wraith caused him to take a leap at Sheppard only to be sapped by the ancient's shield the grunts of pain as the wraith falls back to the very spot he jumped.

"you think you can survive this we will win and we will have what we want and you'll be the ones that fail's and have to live out the rest of your days as our food how does that sound huh Sheppard!"

"Well I will let you know when you tell me what it is i want and maybe I shall have a think about it ok" Sheppard smirked.

"Argh you humans are so infuriating I am not going to tell you anything" the wraith then just sat down in some sort of protest while Sheppard was quite clearly about to lose all patience with this interrogation.

Sheppard turning round to major Lorne and nodded, understanding what john was saying nodded back and left the room, john letting out a huge sigh knowing full well that the wraith has an idea they are planning something.

The next minute major Lorne comes in with a tank followed by a rifle and with a syringe, he walks to the controls near the wall put's his hand up, turning the shields off and shots at the wraith with a dart as the wraith looks down he sees the dart that had hit his abdomen and pulls it out.

"What is this have you given me wha is thisss" the wraith suddenly then hit the floor with a thump lying unconscious.

"Right major Lorne I shall leave you to it he will wake up in a minute and if the serum is successful he will give us everything we want to know keep me informed team let's move out hunt us some wraith"


	6. Chapter 6: What Geneva Convention?

Chapter six

What Geneva Convention?

"so you think you are some kind of hero do you" the wraith said in a gravely tone looking solely on Ronan then speaking once more. "Taking out so many of our kind all by yourself argh, think you can still be the hero take us all on huh"

Ronan did not reply only simply stare at him trying to guess what it is with this guy thinking how he can assist his friends to escape be safe.

"Well if you guys weren't so bent on taking the lives of the innocent maybe we wouldn't have to" Sheppard spoke causing the wraith to growl in fury. Not saying a word just circling the humans looking at every detail then looking back at his fellow comrades, signaling one of the wraith to come forward walking closer taking their weapons, they didn't have much of a choice being surrounded by wraith taking all but one Sheppard he refused to let go of his weapon until he had gotten his answer and hopefully drag out enough time for the back up to arrive. "so you think that because you have surrounded us and taken our weapons you think you are going to get away with this, you think, you have the high ground in this storage room huh do you!" looking at teyla with that ive got a plan look she knew that something was up but could not tell what, he gave a slight shift in his eyes looking down teyla saw he had his radio broadcasting for all to hear. She knew that back up would soon be here and it would be over.

"ha-ha well you see I already have won, while the rest of your team are all out there searching for more of us to kill we have you, and you are going to give us all we need to know, so tell me what are the coordinates to earth, tell me that, and maybe I'll leave you a few years to live, ha-ha" circling his hand over john's chest.

"I am not going to tell you anything I am going to make sure that you are never going to see the light of day again" sheppard spat in the wraith's face.

"Well I will just have to get the information I desire from your friends and kill you. Or maybe I will kill one of your friends instead," the wraith leader walking up towards Captain Blaine with the weapon he had acquired from him only moments ago.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk now, you would let this appetizer die at the hands of me, do you Sheppard, now I know that is not your nature, is-sss it, so TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"And what exactly do you know about my nature you don't know me you know nothing, hell your not even human, you know what I think I'll taste good" the colonel patting his stomach "I had a wonderful breakfast this morning, I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, SO DO IT- DO IT" his body fuelled by the intense fire within, boiling to volcanic magma.

"That's were you're wrong I know everything about you Colonel John Sheppard my source has filled me in of every detail I'll tell you what. you tell me what I want to know and this human won't get hurt, along with the rest of your team and then you can tell me what I want to know, and may-be I'll let them go, now what do you say to that JOO-HNN" John was stunned for a second how is that the wraith standing before him seemed to know his rank and full name was using he some kind of empathic power tapping into his very thoughts, does he already know about earth's resting place among the star's, nevertheless he wasn't going to let his team and friends die for his plan to work and besides back up should be arriving soon, hopefully soon..

"Ok don't hurt them and I will tell you everything you need just let them go and ill talk"

"Good now we are getting somewhere! I will let them go in good time now, tell me how many humans live in your home galaxy"

"What sort of question is that, what is this you are surrounding us to ask how many of us are living in my home galaxy are you kidding me, how do you expect me to know that?"

Looking at teyla for help as she must have got what he was trying to do by now. The radio was still broadcasting and someone must be on their way surely.

"Perhaps they are trying to work out how many wraiths would be best suited there for an army or perhaps on how many years they would be sustained" Teyla suggested. Thank god john said to himself,

"This one's smart, huh I should feed upon her now arrgh"

"Don't you touch her" Ronan grunted stepping in-between them.

All of a sudden there was a click on the radio it sound like a lot of static it was clear to Sheppard from the military training or just pure instinct he wasn't sure, but he didn't care, all john cared about was to keep his team safe, and himself alive that's all that mattered and the annihilation of wraith, a few other things, then he would be happy man.

"GET DOWN" Sheppard shouted.

The order to his team came shouting out john didn't know whether the static was a hint, or if there are ready to come in he wasn't sure but he knew that he didn't have to worry about Ronan and teyla they have worked with him long enough to be able to be on the ball of things. The only problem was Captain Blaine, would he understand or not. The doors blasted open and the sudden spray of smoke came flying though, men from all sides with marines and all other kinds of military personal came charging in the room, shooting down any wraith that came close to them. With major lorne, holding his P90 he swings it round, until he finds his target the wraith that idled all those threats previously to superior officer, without any hesitation he fires his weapon two shots moving at the speed of light echoing though the room, the shots of the others rebounding, then the sudden scream of pain coming from the wraith major lorne just shot hitting him in the legs paralyzing him from moving and just by the luck of it he hadn't fed recently. Maybe he was waiting for the sweet taste; he would have gotten from john.

"Colonel are you alright" a distant voice hovering in the thick layer of smoke.

As the smoke cleared out the team saw a pile up, wraith in the room along with a crew off say nearly the whole base sent, to rescue his team to the capture a wraith and trying to kill off some of the wraith while McKay works on the shields, john's slightly touched at that notion.

"Yes im fine guys are you ok teyla, Ronan, captain" john coughed.

"We are fine colonel Sheppard" teyla replied

John pushing himself up from the floor looking round to see that the wraith was being dragged to the holding cell mission complete, capture a live wraith now that just leaves the interrogation. Now satisfied that they were indeed ok he looked round to see an officer kneeling down beside Ronan after a closer inspection saw that Ronan was injured, blood was sluing down his arm he was shot. Teyla was ok attending to captain Blaine he must have been in shock after what just happened, but glad he didn't get himself killed.

"Ronan are you ok" john asked,

"Im fine just a scratch let's get back to work huh"

Everyone knew that Ronan was always fine if he got injured he would brush it of and get back to work you can always tell if he isn't fine by the way he screams and starts punching his team around, but that's just mainly his dented pride at work.

"ok then as long as your sure that's get back to work" he pressed the button in his comm's and asked for Woolsey "sir we have captured a wraith, he seems to be in charge that's all we will carry on with the rest of the 'wraith extermination', while my team interrogates the prisoner, Sheppard out"

"Oh sir that was very cleaver with the cryptic messages and how you turned the answers into clues of your position, I'd like to know where you learned that, I hadn't a clue what was going on"

"don't worry captain all good things come with time, good job, ok team let's get the prisoner to the holding cell the rest continue with the wraith, move out," the long walk to the holding cells throwing the wraith inside and activating the shields behind them, these last few hours seemed to be taking a lot out of john he wondered if maybe he was getting to old for this or too much good food.

The wraith looking up at john, still in pain wondering how he got outsmarted by a human no less,

"Right major Lorne change of plans you, do whatever you have to just gather as much Intel as you can, we will be back later."

"Yes sir understood right pretty boy that's get this party started," the wrath received a almighty punch. "That's start with the simple questions shall we".

"Colonel Sheppard we need assistance the wraiths have found the holding cells there attempting to break out their leader. We are low on ammo" major Lorne shouted over the radio.

Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the teams didn't understand what major Lorne was saying the loud weapons fire and screech from the wraiths energy weapons left the speech rather drowned out.

"Major Lorne could you repeat that" demanded Sheppard

"We are under attack at the holding cell low on ammo need back up NOW" he shouted once more

"we are on our way all teams render assistance that's a direct order" colonel Sheppard putting down the radio then turning his head to face one of his team mates "Ronan are you ready to kick some wraiths butts now"

"Yeah it's about time i was starting to get rather bored" Ronan replied.

Dashing down the corridors and flying around the corners, adrenalin pumping fast every step followed by a heart pounding against their rib cage. Weaving in and out past fallen comrades and that of the enemy that lie on the floor without a quiver or breathe as they run past trying hard not to listen to the emotions about their fallen family and friends circulating around the brains, the sound of gunfire accompanied by commands, they were close just one more corner.

"Ronan, teyla fast and swift guys let's do what we do best move out"

Just like a flash of lighting the wraith that major Lorne's and tipsons teams cornered, are dead and gone the whole a quarter of the ground's defense team's moved in to help if the team's hadn't off got there. It's extremely doubtful the interrogation team would have lasted long; the minority of the teams had sustained multiple injuries. At least the wraith didn't seem that bothered about freeing there commander otherwise there would have been a lot more of them. Now that the disturbance had been neutralized and the wounded personal was on the way to the infirmary, it leaves a little time to finding out that crucial information.

"Major I would like to have a crack at this wraith if you don't mind he reminds me of someone but I don't know where or when, bu-but I know that I have seen him somewhere before?"

"Sure colonel he's a tough cookie to crack. but hey you have a go, you might have more luck than me, good luck"

The wraith then suddenly stood up at the sight of john entering the room he knew exactly who he was or remembered something and john knew that, he knows why his face seems so familiar to him but it only seems to be him, teyla and Ronan had never seem this particular wraith before and yet somehow colonel Sheppard has.

"Good afternoon colonel Sheppard what do I owe the pleasure of this visit on this fine day" the mystery wraith replied.

"A pleasure huh well we will soon see, erm, where to start, as you know my name it's only polite that I know yours, what do I call you"

"We do not bother with names only ranks" the wraith replied though gritted teeth.

"Ok then bob! So you going to tell me what it is you want or do you want to suffer first"

"Why would I want to tell you anything, Sheppard that would only serve to help you? My fellow wraith will get me out of here soon enough!"He grunted.

"Ok you mean the little group that are know laying dead in the corridors was your rescue party, oh sorry about that my mistake"

The anger of the wraith caused him to take a leap at Sheppard only to be sapped by the ancient's shield the grunts of pain as the wraith falls back to the very spot he jumped.

"you think you can survive this we will win and we will have what we want and you'll be the ones that fail's and have to live out the rest of your days as our food how does that sound huh Sheppard!"

"Well I will let you know when you tell me what it is i want and maybe I shall have a think about it ok" Sheppard smirked.

"Argh you humans are so infuriating I am not going to tell you anything" the wraith then just sat down in some sort of protest while Sheppard was quite clearly about to lose all patience with this interrogation.

Sheppard turning round to major Lorne and nodded, understanding what john was saying nodded back and left the room, john letting out a huge sigh knowing full well that the wraith has an idea they are planning something.

The next minute major Lorne comes in with a tank followed by a rifle and with a syringe, he walks to the controls near the wall put's his hand up, turning the shields off and shots at the wraith with a dart as the wraith looks down he sees the dart that had hit his abdomen and pulls it out.

"What is this have you given me wha is thisss" the wraith suddenly then hit the floor with a thump lying unconscious.

"Right major Lorne I shall leave you to it he will wake up in a minute and if the serum is successful he will give us everything we want to know keep me informed team let's move out hunt us some wraith"


	7. Chapter 7: A Bit Of Annoyance

**A/N: hope you all are enjoying the story so far. a big thank you to krish, for being my first ever review :D. As promised here is a whole chapter dedicated to SG1. Happy reading folks!**

Chapter seven

A bit of annoyance a bit of gossip

"Knock-knock anyone, Carter where are you woo who" a strange voice appeared round the corner of the door frame hiding away. Carter looking round noticing that this male figure talking to her, hiding from her, is obviously bored wanting to play games and as per usual it's her that has to be the toy.

"Yes sir what is it you need" Carter sighed.

Then General O'Neill's head popping around the corner followed by the rest of his body coming to look upon the baby blue eyes of an extremely tired looking colonel slash world's number one astrophysicist, On his face appeared the most disappointed look you ever did see as his foremost intentions was foiled by the very smart colonel Samantha Carter.

"Argh how'd ya know it was me, and not some egghead" jack pouted.

"Cause you're the only person on this whole dammed ship, who'd actually get away with that holler"

"Oh o-kay I just thought well I thought that, erm captain where are you" Colonel O'Neill cheeks flushed,

Out behind the door came a young man carrying a serving tray with two very big cups of coffee steaming hot and a big bowl of blue jello.

"I have made you a cup of coffee and brought you some of your favourite jello, I hope you will join me to drink it for a moment, don't make me make that an order Carter," looking down at his hands fingers fiddling away. "look I will get the captain to give you your drink" turning round looking at the captain with that 'that was an order look' the captain ran over to colonel Carter and passed her drink over pausing so that Carter can put down her tools and get up from the floor.

"is general O'Neill making you do all his dirty work for him captain Carlson you can tell me" colonel Carter whispered.

"Y…ye...Sss madam nothing bad just fetch him coffees and also follow him around a lot" captain Carlson stuttered. Carter took a sip of her coffee followed by a sigh.

"That means its good coffee doesn't it Carter huh, that means that I get my coffee break with you" Jack smirked, so hoping she would say yes.

"Yes sir that's good coffee but you won't be joining me, Captain Carlson you can return to your duties, oh and thanks for the coffee" Carlson didn't wait for an answer from General O'Neill he just practically ran out of the maintenance room,

"Ah Carter why did you do that for, now I have to make my own coffee, what am I going to do for fun now, there's nothing to do unless there's an emergency."

"sir I am sure there is something that you can do around here, have you gone to the entertainment room and watched the Simpson's new box set, that's up there, that would give you something to do for a while, and that will also allow me to do my own work wont it sir" Carter said. Pleading with him,

Carter trying to send her thoughts into his mind, staring at those big brown eyes of his, hoping that he will take the hint.

"I suppose I could do that for a while but I'd rather have coffee with you and besides you could use the break. Come on Carter I know you want to!" O'Neill grinned.

"Yes I would like a break but one that doesn't involve talking or thinking if you know what I mean" she replied.

General O'Neill was ever so slightly going red he wasn't quite sure how to take that comment whether she wanted him to do something in appropriate or just leave her alone. His mind was trailing off to all the things he would do given the opportunity.

"Sir are you alright you look a bit puzzled" Sam questioned.

"er yes I am fine sorry didn't really know what to say to that to be honest with you, I think that maybe I should leave I am gunna go check out the new episodes enjoy the coffee." walking backwards towards the door eyes pleading for sam to say something to stop him from leaving. But that three letter word never came up.

"Daniel do you fancy some lunch" Mitchell said as he has his head stuck to a book several books actually.

"Yeah sure, I would, I mean, I could use the break thanks how long have we been here are we close to the ambush site yet"

"Yeah you have been sitting there for two days straight, and as for your questions yes we have 24 hours then we wait for the battle to commence. So you fancy it or what"

"Yeah sure thanks cam what are we having then,"

"Well I knew you would say yes so I brought your favorite egg and bacon waffles, with blue jello for early desert and not forgetting loads of coffee" setting down the plates, Sitting down in the only chair, that wasn't covered in books or make shift sticky notes.

They sat quietly for a while just relaxing eating their food, contemplating on what is to come in the short few hours, weather Woolsey has managed to find out anything about the wraith they have captured, hoping it would be valuable Intel for once.

"So are you gunna finish what you were gunna say about Sam and general O'Neill or am I gunna have to guess". Cam blurted out.

"What" coughing on some jello.

"Ops did I say that out load or in my head" surprised by his reaction.

"You said that out loud, as far as I know there aint nothing going on like that there just really close friends"

"So why did you mention it earlier that they might have a stronger connection outside of work then" Mitchell stopped a little confused.

"Did I sorry ahhhh, nothing like that. Ok they friendship got closer when they came back of a mission when we were stealing raw naqudah from the goa'uld Apophis's new mother ship." before Daniel could continue Mitchell butted in.

"oh that's the one when got given that tok'ra arm band thingy, they got left behind and Sam got stuck in a room with the shields and the place was going to blow up and Jack wouldn't leave the next moment they was an explosion and the shields came down letting them escape, and were safe and sound."

"Yes but after that mission the tok'ra thought they were zaytars. Because of an incident involving a member of their high counsel, caused by us and the whole base had to be tested, they were all clear except Sam and Jack, umm" pausing, sipping a nice hot cup of java "after that Jack was prepared to risk his life to save Sam for a cure so Sam can be on active duty the next thing you know Sam broke protocol went in the interrogation room and stopped anya from testing Jack, stating that the red circle popped up as them being an zaytar because they hid the truth on what really happened. Then there were fine, that they weren't zaytars and were able to go back on active duty." Daniel finished taking a big breath and more cups of strong java juice. Then he carried on with his jello.

"Wait a minute I know all that what happened on the mission, though that was not in any mission reports!" cam was looking into thin air for a second trying to recapture the memory of reading those reports.

"don't know the only people that knew, what really went on are Sam, Jack and the people in that room and they were all killed in action well apart from general Hammond, who you can't really ask now unless he's ascended, but other than that no one else knows it was general Hammond who gave the report to the president not even I know what really happened, if anything did happen."

"Oh you don't think they you know, broke the regs?"

"I doubt it somehow well my breaks over, I should get back to work ill catch up with you later."

"Ok sure" taking the hint from Daniel to leave and let him work in peace.


	8. Chapter 8: (Some Really Bad News)

Chapter eight

Some really bad news

"Colonel Sheppard, wraith are surrounding us I think that they are going to attempt another rescue, please advise" requested major lorne.

"Just stay put we are on our way all available teams make your way to the holding cells no matter the cost is that clear"

With the entire team responding to the call it weren't long till the wraith were total mince meat.

The only thing that could stop possible attacks again would be to destroy the wraith and get the shields back online. If that at all was even possible.

"Major Lorne I will take over from here, give me the serum if he won't talk then we will have to make him talk! Mckay will you get the shield back up I don't want to see another wraith in this place again do I make myself clear."

"Yes 'Shep' that's crystal clear, I'm trying as hard as I can it's hard to concentrate with all the gunshots you know, you think you guys can do something about it."

"JUST GET IT DONE RODNEY NOW!" John shouted.

"Hello it's me again and for you that's not a good thing. this here (holding up the serum into the light)is a present for you and I'll tell you what after you have been injected with this you will sing like a canary and well you may also be in a lot of pain and that means excruciating pain."

"Do what you wish I will not give you anything, my life is expendable to our cause and so is every one of us today this will be history, for our people. You might as well kill me now!"

John nodding over to a member of personal holding the syringe, giving the order for them to strap the wraith down and adminster the serum, The wraith named bob put up a good fight, it took three air, an and Ronan to hold him down. But he was just postponing the inevitable the Atlantis team would get what they need, even if it takes them all night there is a reason for their sudden attack and they are going to find the reason behind it, and hopefully put a stop to the attack, to the entire wraith colony.

"Argh, how many times i need to tell you, no matter what, I won't tell you what you want, it's not our code you may as well just kill me. This is history the day the wraith killed, eliminated our enemies, live to conquer the galaxies, fresh meat" bob sad grinning so big he was re-assembling the Cheshire cat. interrupting this crazy mental talk john burst out laughing he could not believe what he was hearing the wraith honestly thought that he was going to make history, by taking control of Atlantis, buy getting fresh meat, he obviously don't know what we mere humans would do in a fight like this, everything or nothing. Yeah good luck with that it's been standing for millennia it's not going to happen this time round.

"Well bob we are going to return in a few moments and then you will want to tell us what you are planning to do and everything else we wish for that matter otherwise well you will see soon enough move out guys he wishes to be alone.?"

"What do you mean that the code is different that's impossible how-how could they do that. That means they have rewritten the whole software and the entire macro, that has never happened before they must have been working on this for years the shield technology is more superior then any technology we have ever encountered, Rodney how do we fix this exactly" Radek asked.

"I don't know I think that maybe we must figure out the base code of the shields and start rewriting the code then well we might get lucky and find a weak link to disrupt their external links and that should allow us to sneak in the back door, off our own shield I just add, and then the shields should be operational again, ours once more."

"But Rodney how do you plan on doing that when the fact is that could take days, trying to find the base code and doing the new software well no matter how brilliant you are at this there is simply no way you are going to do it, not in the time Sheppard needs plus you-er know we don't have much time before the wraith get past the teams into the control room, we haven't got time for all this, got any idea's for a plan B" Radek stressed!

"well I know that we don't have much time I have already got the software I just have got to make a few adjustments, find the base code which it's a high probability the code is hiding in the transmission the wraith are using to jam the shields making them a bunch of transparent load of mush, so do us all a favor and help if not shut up and let me work!" Mckay argued.

Radek just sighed walking off, trying to brainstorm what or how to trace the hive that is producing the jamming signal.

while with teyla john and Ronan standing in the doorway watching the wraith bob, studying him trying to work out if the serum had worked or not watching every micro expression, looking for every hint that the two guards standing near that particular holding cell was giving him any ounce of pain. Hopefully this new experimental drug would work, Carson did work a lot of hours on it since his return.

"You look as though you are in some kind-da pain, would you like something for that?"Ronan said sarcastically.

"Now, now Ronan you know as well as me you don't get nothing for free, so the question is what do we get in return, huh do you have any suggestions." John said looking at Teyla.

"Well you could start with the reason of this attack and then how they stopped the shields from working, then, well whatever else you wish to know colonel."

Sheppard stepping forward getting closer to the wraith as he did the wraith bob suddenly screamed out in pain crashing to the floor eyes watering from the agonising pain.

"Ahhhhh stop-stop leave please leave the pain please LEAVE!" screamed the wraith

"so our presence hurts huh, gives you pain well maybe then we should move closer, a little bit more, what do you say to that then BOB" Ronan snivelled.

"NO don't, what have you done to ME I order you to stop this NOW"

"So you want this to stop huh, well we have an antidote but you don't get anything for free you know." Sheppard replied.

"Ok- ok argh I will tell you I'll tell you what you want to know just stop it STOP IT!"

That's when the wraith finally started to talk and wow the team were speechless. Once he started to talk he started at the very beginning.

_For the very first time we were awoken, we felt the presence of more humans, a fresh breed, we wanted to taste the fresh meat, We have been planning this attack since the beginning we have been watching your every movement studying you, watching your tactics we still didn't plan for this to happen this way and so late, it's taken us years to gather strength and build new technology _

"Plan- plan for what to happen, what's the plan." colonel Sheppard demanded.

_We never planned for you worthless humans to have such fight in _

_You, we had planned and accounted for every scenario taking out the shields so we can gain control of this city to be ours, destroying allegiances, fighting you in different elements. And yet no matter what you throw at us and what we throw at you worthless beings we both end up losing, the days since we awoke from our sleep, our slowly dying race, contaminated fowl food, then we heard of the new world a group of us planned to reach it, for years collecting the ZPM's creating the most advanced hives and still you find a way. But YOU WILL NOT PREVAIL YOU WILL LOSE AND YOU WILL BE DEFEATED AND YOUR GALAXY SHALL BE OURS FOR THE TAKING._

"That's it that's what you have been planning all this time to get to earth. To get the city that's not gunna happen how do you plan on doing that then huh, it doesn't matter how advanced your hives are we destroyed the newest model." Sheppard is beginning to lose his patience.

_Yes you did destroy one model, but what we've created is more advanced then the last one you destroyed and more of them, with the raw power of pure ZPM's you don't stand a chance the ships regeneration is 10 times faster the weapons are that of replicators, yes we know of the replicators, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO BEAT US THE HIVES ARE ALMOST AT THE DESINATION AND YOU HAVE NO CHANCE ON DEFEATING US WE DON'T NEED THE GROUND ASSAULT!_

"You mean to tell me that you are after earth and your hives are on their way to earth, your attack here is only for a-a ground assault that's pretty smart" McKay speaking aloud. Sheppard, Ronan turned both looking at each other ready to smack his head.

"well so this is the attack for the ground assault on earth is it, good luck with that one did you hear about the last time the wraith attacked and managed to get to earth they died no longer ceased to live and the same would happen to you" Ronan stated. John in the corner taking everything in and then, a light bulb he snapped up awake

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN, IT WASN'T TO MAKE A GROUND ASSAULT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE, BECAUSE YOU PLANNED IT, PLANNED EVERY DETAIL THE SPEED THE EXTRA ENFORCEMENT ON YOUR HIVE REGENERATION, THAT'S WHY YOU SENT THE HIVE, TO SEE IF WE COULD DESTROY IT AND THAT'S WHY ALL THE GAMES, THE WEAKEST HIVES, THE NOT SO HARD INTERROGATION, THE DRUG DON'T WORK, IT DOES'NT AFFECT YOU DOES IT, YOUR NOT THE REAL LEADER OF THIS LITTLE PACK ARE YOU, YOU ARE ALL PAWNS, THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE SACRIFICED YOURSELFS TO GET THE SHIELDS DOWN, TO TAKE OVER OUR STARGATE, THE AMOUNT OF HIVES ABOVE ATLANTIS AND YET YOU DON'T HAVE THE NUMBERS, TO ACHIEVE DESTROYING ATLANTIS, YOU WANT TO KEEP THE CITY FOR YOURSELF'S, YOU HAVE ONLY BROUGHT ENOUGH TO FILL TWO HIVES AND THE AMOUNT OF UNMAND DARTS YOU'RE PAWNS, ITS EARTH THAT'S THE MAIN PRIZE, YOU KEPT US BUSY, DISTRACTED TO IMPROVE THE DISTANCE THEY GOT TO EARTH SO WE HAVE NO CHANCE TO REACH THEM IN TIME LIKE THE PREVIOUS ATTACK THAT'S WHY YOUR GIVING THE INFORMATION SO FREELY ISNT IT" Sheppard shouted.

"Ha- ha well done colonel Sheppard you really are the smartest one out of the lot aren't you"

"Woolsey this is Sheppard get a message to the SGC immediately this whole attack has been an diversion the real goal is Earth, that's why there isn't as many wraiths as we thought, the hives on the way to earth are nearly there by now and are more advanced then, then one we went up against a couple of weeks ago we need to warn them immediately" Sheppard shouted.

There was no speech coming from Woolsey just the endless noise from the dial up to earth then as the connection broke to allow for the SGC to be contacted.

"Ronan, teyla, Rodney that's end this, I want all of the wraith out of this city today-now, give me your gun" as Ronan handed over the gun to Sheppard he turned off stun and shot the impostor wraith point blank one less wraith to deal with, with that action set the team knew that, that was it no more mister nice guy you wraith are gunna get it.

"Sir we have to warn the SGC about the attack on earth and the heading and the new Intel and trying to reach the odyssey to warn sg-1" colonel Sheppard quarried.

On the way out of the holding cells john was caught in a trance he couldn't quite get to grips on what the wraith, had said the current situation that's bestowed upon the team yet again. While he was in a state of his own denial in his steady alert pace he suddenly realised that he hasn't ran in to a single wraith and all radio chatter has been at best minimal.

"This is colonel Sheppard speaking any one ran into any wraith as of late" there was a short silence for a while then Sheppard was beginning to get a little panicky all that he was receiving was static he began to look very pale and didn't quite know what was up, he decided to radio again there was still static a heartfelt sickening thought churned in his head, the thought that something has gone very wrong. Just before his thought deepened there it was the sound that caused his heart to warm it was none other the slight whisper that came from his radio it was McKay as he listened harder he could hear what he's saying.

_Sorry for the disruption guys you should be hearing me loud and clear the shields are now working the slight disturbance was due to the shields reconfiguring and they are fully operational now the wraith have not sent any darts down for some time now, and that should mean it would be easier to eradicate the rest on base and once again the scientists have saved your_

Before McKay had a chance on finishing his sentence he was interrupted sheppard was on the other side of the radio giving McKay a right ear bashing.

"MCKAY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU COULD OF ENDANGERED US ALL BY DOING THAT AND NOT GIVING US ANY WARNING ABOUT YOUR INTENTIONS WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU COULDN'T GET COMM'S WORKING AGAIN. HUH WELL AT LEAST YOU DONE ONE THING RIGHT." Sheppard's temper was at boiling point it was just as well for McKay that a wraith came around the corner otherwise that massacre of bullets would have been meant for McKay. McKay didn't say anything of course his obnoxious self wouldn't have allowed it in his eyes he done the right thing the shields are fully operational and now finally the Atlantis team have a little bit of an upper hand. As Sheppard was continuing to walk towards the control room to assist Woolsey, with contacting the SGC, the rest of the team was busy on the search and destroy that left him to help out his boss after all he is second in command. He walks though the arch way and was slightly taking back by the blue shimmering of the open wormhole that is the stargate.

"yes general Landry we believe so that is there main intention what we have managed to get out of the wraith, it seems they have modified the hive ships and well that one that attacked us a few months ago that was easy to what we are now up against, I don't think that the fire power of the Hammond or that of the odyssey would be able to compensate for the modifications that the wraith have made i think we will be severely out matched, we also understand that they have new hyper drive technology which as you know, means they might be a little faster and might already be at the ambush site or worse nearer to earth. We need you to get this message to sg-1 our shields are back online and as soon as we have dealt with the mess here and the wraith that is currently on Atlantis we will send some jumpers though the gate and perhaps we might be able to get to the hives we have drivers and we will be able to get to earth and assist with the fight good luck Woolsey out"


	9. Chapter 9: Message in a bottle

Chapter nine

Message in a bottle

Over at the SGC general Landry was quite shocked at the sudden hang up and the general shock at the whole situation he couldn't quite believe it.

"Walter I want you to relay the transmission to the odyssey try and make contact with them anyway you can is that clear." Landry ordered.

"Yes sir right away" Walter replied obeying his orders.

Within seconds he opened up a comm's link and tried to establish a link but every way possible wouldn't work he didn't know what else to try. The odyssey was out of range. So then general Landry decided it was time for plan B.

Landry didn't have to say much to Walter that was enough information to give him, without any hesitation he phoned up sg-2 and told the team leader that he has a go. Within seconds the team had geared up and waiting in the gate room for the stargate to engage. Seconds later the team passed though the event horizon with in a blink they ended up on a distant planet just near to were the odyssey and the Hammond were destined to drop out of hyperspace.

"Colonel we have set up the comm's relay centre we are awaiting your orders to dial home for the message" captain mews asked,

"Yes captain dial the gate we will leave the programme running for the 38 minutes and then we will go back though the gate that should be enough time for them to get the message." colonel replied.

Within a few seconds the program had been set up, all that's left is to wait.

"Sir we are scheduled a short break from hyper drive. Exiting hyper space on three, two, and one" The air cadet counted down.

"Thanks sergeant please let me know when it is time to jump back into hyperspace im going to catch up see how the brains are getting on" General O'Neill stated.

With the cadets seemingly started to smirk towards one another thinking oh yeah to see the brains I bet he means colonel carter, of Corse professionally, jack noticed the look and decided to ignore it as of course they were right he was heading down the corridor up a certain elevator and straight into the engine room where one baby blue eyed scientist happens to be working at he didn't want to interrupt her he could see that she was working out some mathematical solution, by the look of that fierce concentration, for the past twelve years of working with her he has always understood the need to let her work it out herself, if she's not interrupted or spoken to she would be able to concentrate on the job at hand, she wouldn't be able to focus back for a while, so only cause her more work the best thing to do is wait for her to talk to you first, for the past few minutes neither of them spoke a single word or looked into each other's eyes, that suited jack quite fine he was just able to stare at her, watch her as she worked, concentrating, the smile the glint in her eyes when's she's worked out the elusive answer that had been plaguing her this entire time. Jack was stuck in some trance just watching her, his mind wondering of what things would be like if he'd retired, or if she'd even feel the same. The comm's started emitting a strange noise almost like crackling from the speakers, the noise drew both their attentions towards each other, carter just catching O'Neill staring at her in a trance, they looked up at the speakers, without a word both raced into a high paced walk to the elevator, when they arrived at the bridge, other than the cadets and that of the comm's staff, running around frantic, the very exact moment general O'Neill walked through the door, with a following colonel carter the crackling had dissipated and nothing was left part form the occasional whisper from what sounded like someone's breathing,

"What the hell was that, status report" O'Neil ordered.

"We're not sure sir, we were receiving an transmission, it appears to have originated from the SGC but every attempt we have taken to clean it up the sound hasn't seemed to work, im sorry sir i don't know what else to try?" one of the comm's operators announced.

"Ok so if you bozo's couldn't clean up the transmission, why the hell did you play it through the speakers why not just contact me by radio?"

With the slight puzzling looks from everyone in the room, some even looking at colonel carter and turning a little bit red faced. No one being able to come up with an answer, through fear that if they say we couldn't get hold off you cause you were too busy starring aimlessly over carter, ignoring everyone else like they didn't exist. The facial expression that sat firmly on the general's face was that of total impatience and annoyance the fact he wasn't getting any answer from his officers and that made him quite angry.

"Will someone please answer me, why wasn't I contacted through the radio, if not me colonel carter, an answer that is a direct order!"

"urm-urm well sir we, argh, we did try to contact you for several times you and colonel carter but we never received any answer, we err assumed you were otherwise engaged and did not want to be disturbed, so we tried to clean up the recording, well we tried you again the both of you and there was no reply so we decided to broadcast it, to try and reach you, and well I guess it, er, worked, er sir" sergeant Raines replied, nervously.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was sure that he wasn't called he always answers calls from his officers no matter who was calling he always gave an answer, jack just stood there frozen right in the spot he stood trying to contemplate what it was he had been told trying hard not to look at carter, he didn't want to see her reaction to that statement, he so wanted to look but didn't want any more controversy or rumours added to the grape vine, that surely would be spreading around the whole galaxy by now. With a cough to clear his throat he spoke.

"Ok when did we receive the transmission" he looked around ignoring carter until his eyes reached sergeant Raines for a clear crisp answer. He so hoped he didn't sound uncomfortable.

"Urm we received the transmission at 0930 hours sir about ten minutes after you left"sergeant Raines answered. Jack looked to his wrist to see the current time which was 1221 hours which surprised him for just a second, he hadn't realised that he was being contacted, had been standing in the doorway of where sam was working for nearly three and a half hours, and neither of them spoke. The only sense of contact they shared was the occasional glance at each other and smiles. He couldn't look at the reactions to everyone's faces, once they understood that he had just realised how long he had been gone for.

"Ok let's jump into hyper space and colonel carter try to fix the message and report back when you have done so. Ok everyone back to your stations and head for P3 whatever planet it is" O'Neill ordered.

"YES SIR" they all replied with a quick scatter everyone was at their work stations preparing to jump into hyper space.

"Sir I don't know what else to do with it, there just seems to be something interrupting the signal and well I think that colonel Wilkes teams abroad the odyssey gave up a long time ago. And I don't know sir, I-I just can't think" carter reminisced

"that's ok carter you tried your best I think that maybe you need to get some rest and start up on it in an hour or so, you have done a lot of work lately so, take a break we don't hit P3 whatever planet to 1900 hours so you have time for an hour's rest or so that's an order colonel" O'Neill ordered.

"Yes sir thank you" carter yawned.

After switching his radio off turning his head round to sergeant Raines and asked him to get into contact with Colonel Wilkes abroad the odyssey, trying to find out the status of the message and to see where Daniel and Mitchell are up to. Without carter to amuse himself he got quite bored, bored of getting the cadets to run around after him as well, you can only take so much 'yes sir's' in one evening.

Well that was an interesting conversation jack didn't really find out much, the fact that his science and comm's team gave up on the message from the SGC a long time ago and just decided to try and help out carter with her research, which they just stared at it trying not to look so confused, apart from that Daniel and Mitchell was in the bunkers sleeping and relaxing lucky for some as there really wasn't much for them to do, translations that had been done for anything that could potentially help didn't come to anything, the asgard had depict theory's about hyper drive capabilities but none that they are either to understand, or too young technologically speaking. There not able to realize the information at hand. So with their skills not up to much at this current time the only thing they needed to do was to keep out of the way. Colonel Wilkes on the other hand was still a bit worried about the transmission from earth and maybe that it had been something to do with Atlantis, maybe they had gathered new Intel, he knew that there were light-years away from the communication's point so there had to be a another reason why we had received the transmission and it didn't link properly, or it had to be relayed so many times and the distance it had to travel could have resulted in a major data loss. The past hour they were jumping to solutions and trying to figure out what the message was trying to say. But nothing they tried worked, they tried to understand but couldn't. They decided to leave it to the pros, and anyway it was time that carter had a wakeup call as in the next hour or so they should be reaching their destination and await the fight that will ultimately begin very shortly.

"Carter-carter it's time to wake up, it's time to go back to work wake-e-wakey" jack whispered.

A slight little stir she moved her head so he can see her sleep and fell into a slumber once more.

"Carter" jack moved the hair from her face to see those eyes once they awaken but it never did.

"Carter" he said once again he knew she was tired but he needed her awake to work.

"Carter" he said again just a little louder.

"Jack" she whispered. The slight use of his fore name sent jacks heart beating so loud. He thought that she might hear a slight cough to clear his throat.

"Jack" he questioned,

Sam jumping up wide awake now sitting up a small yawn that she tried so desperately to hold back but didn't quite manage it, looking up to his eyes her heart also pounding quite heavily.

"Im sorry sir I urm was urm, im sorry permission to get started on work" sam stuttered.

"Err yes sure...but before you go I-I have an idea I would like to run by you"

"Sir"

"Sorry er to do with the message we received earlier from the odyssey"

"Oh yeah, sorry sir, what were you thinking of"

"Well I think that, well I and Colonel Wilkes were just bantering ideas and well he said something that got me thinking. If it the signal had to be relayed quite a few times, would that consult in almost like a mirrored effect, being bounced around so many times it reversed almost like a reflection" jack pondered.

"Sir, are you saying that the transmission had to be bounced around so much that theoretically speaking the message got scrambled at one stage and in attempt to pull back together it did so backwards"

Jack looked a little confused by that he had to think over the question a few times in his head.

"Err yeah does that sound a bit silly"

"Actually sir it doesn't sound silly at all, but really quite possible that the bounces that caused the scrambled message could have caused the data to be mirrored"she managed to pull herself up from the bed she slept on only moments ago, she ran down the corridor to her temporary lab and started to play around with the tape by the time O'Neill had caught up with her she had already wrote a program to fix the recording and also let the program start to run.

"Carter you know I hate to run this early in the morning"

"Sorry sir I have just wrote a program that should re-unscramble the message and in a few seconds we should be able to listen clearly I have to say sir that was actually very cleaver, however you came up with that idea well you should do it more often"

A slight beep from carter's laptop, telling her the program has been completed and ready to be played. Which she did they listened the complete message twice they couldn't believe what they were hearing, they are in serious trouble at the moment, and so it happens it might be as soon as they drop out of hyper space, without any slight hesitation O'Neill ran out towards the bridge were he would be able to get into contact with colonel Wilkes, to tell them the situation and hope it is in time before they drop out of hyper space. As soon as O'Neill reached to his command centre, as he likes call it colonel Wilkes was online by the time he had listened to the recording the computers started bleeping at both ends it meant that they are approaching there designation, within a matter of seconds they would drop out of hyperspace and possibly straight into an ambush.

Red flashing lights beaming though every corridor as battle stations are being called the slight deceleration of the hyper drive engines powering down a quick push forward as the hyper drive engines powered to a stop.


	10. Chapter 10: Events Of P3X-477

Chapter 10

The events of P3X-477

"Sir we have three unidentified crafts about to exit hyper space what should we do?" Private Jones pondered.

"It looks like we would have to go in the fight. go on full thrusters I want to get to the dark side of the planet and maybe they won't detect us, the ambush still could be possible" colonel Wilkes ordered.

Over on the Hammond general O'Neill followed after colonel Wilkes orders as he thought that he would let colonel Wilkes take the lead, as he has been out of the field for a few years.

The klaxons on both U.S.A.F crafts were flashing and belching out high pitch disciples, indicating that the unidentified crafts had just exit hyper space by the looks of the designs it was of wraith origin. That terrified the crew and sg-1, not knowing how their crafts had been modified, or sure on what they are able to accomplish or the technology they know hold.

With both the Hammond and the odyssey behind the safety of the darkness of the planet they thought that the wraith would go straight past them, with that the plan is to sneak up and fire upon them.

"Sir the Asgard system has just detected a scan the wraith are scanning us, what shall we do, they have found us sir they are powering weapons and are on approach" Private Jones shouted.

"Contact the Hammond tell them of the current status and to power weapons looks like we have to fight engage the shields full power"

"Yes sir it looks as though their bay doors are opening, its dart's there sending dart's to us shall I send in the X-302's"

"I think that might be a good idea private signal the pilots" colonel Wilkes signalled.

Colonel Wilkes then contacted General O'Neill and asked if he had any ideas on what they could do jack only said one thing let his x-302s go first. If his pilots ask for reinforcements, send them.

One of the pilots shouting at his team evasive manoeuvres, another shouting he has a load of dart's on his tail a few shouts as the first line of the wave had been defeated. A quick shot round into the emptiness of space a shot fired a direct hit as a wraith dart falls taking another with it. Ready for the next round, the second wave flying straight past the X-302's both sides turning round separating formation, one on one sparing, each group having the strengths and weaknesses. O'Neill's pilots taking some heavy hits, the pilots manoeuvring the speed they have gives them a slight advantage as many wraiths fool for team crossing over while another member fires bringing the dart to shrapnel, this worked for a while. Casualties on both sides, the wraiths side, quite great. all of a sudden the wraith seem to be bringing out more reinforcements, " Sir there bringing out reinforcements please advise" one pilot asked. "Reinforcements are on there way lieutenant, good luck" O'Neill stated.

They were lucky that there's a lot of space surrounding them the amount of small aircraft buzzing around was enough to fill about twenty football fields, the flashing of each other's weapons the occasional naqudah enforced missiles and triple AAA's the plasma darts from the wraith, the flying debris of fallen comrades, after an hour of fighting the small armada form earth seemed to be victorious, the order came from the odyssey and Hammond for the X-302's to fall back to the ships as they arrived as ordered, things looked good, the wraith hadn't attacked in a while the hives obviously didn't expect to have lost their dart's to mere humans mere food, so quickly.

"Sir we're being hailed, it's from one of the hives" an airman stated.

"Open the channel and send to the Hammond as well" Colonel Wilkes ordered.

"Surrender now or you shall fall, we are prepared to let you go if you surrender" a wraith said though gritted teeth.

"And if we don't surrender, we just defeated your attack" colonel Wilkes tested

"IF YOU DONT, you will become useless to us, we do not like to waste food you are severely out matched surrender now or DIE"

"well as much as i like food i have to say, i don't fancy becoming food, why don't you be good little parasites and go back to where ever that little hole is you crawled out from, so i can eat some cake" O'Neill argued with a big grin.

"AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" was the reply and the transmission ended.

"Sir the bay doors are opening, they've got more darts sir" a pilot stated.

"Okay guys show them who's boss, X-302's, prepare to launch" O'Neill reassured.

The X-302's pilots began to engage, they fired the weapons and nothing happened, a ripple went flying though the dart but it never exploded, no damage what so ever, they pulled up just narrowly avoiding a head on collision, some of the darts fired and managed to take out some of the X-302's in a ball of flame,

"Sir they seem to have got shields or something our fire power doesn't seem to be working"

"General O'Neill permission to try the Asgard beams sir" colonel Wilkes asked,

"Carter what you think"

"Sir we could give it a try i suggest use the small ones first not the big ones we should use that as a last resort" Carter responded.

"Colonel, Permission to use secondary beams fire when ready." O'Neill ordered.

The secondary beams hit at last a direct hit the wraith dart and following darts around it exploded into a gazillion piece's of organic shrapnel.

"A direct hit, that works, general beams work X-302's target the main hives we will handle the dart's" colonel Wilkes stated.

The last wave of darts had be destroyed one look out of the window into the deep depths of space all you could see is endless clouds of organic and metal shrapnel, from fallen comrades from both sides.

"How can this be that's impossible they must have found some great technology since the last time I came up against the wraith?"

Over hearing his second in command and seeing the expression on her face just telling him she was overloading that brain of hers with thoughts again.

"Carter what is it" O'Neill asked concerned.

"the darts none of them was registering any form of life which means one thing they are all aboard the hive ships we must stop them immediately from reaching earth, there's just so many of them sir we must stop them now!"

Shocked for a split second jack opened a channel to colonel Wilkes and ordered him to fire, to stay alive at any cost with the only ship that had fully working shields and asgard technology on board, an immediate yes sir, the roaring noise of the asgard beams powering up, he ordered his team to do the same.

Hit two, hit four still nothing there shield were still holding, the new hybrid hives wasn't even flinching and returning fire they just let them continuously hit them without a care in the world.

"Sir there powering weapons"

"Evasive manoeuvres now" colonel Wilkes said..

The two U.S.A.F vessels moving in unison evading the enemy's fire, looks like with all that power they need to charge up first, doesn't allow for brilliant aim lucky for them.

"GENERAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED EVASIVE MANOEUVERES" colonel Wilkes shouted"carter what's happing why aren't we moving do something now" jack husk tone ordered.

"I can't sir, it's not responding nothing I can do, I have tried everything I don't know what else to do"

"Turn the power off and on again that usually works I don't care how you do it, just fix it now" O'Neil ordered once more.

The wraith powering their weapons, target locked on, the Hammond still unable to move the odyssey in its way to offer assistance.

"Shields on full power, the loud buzzing of the raw energy of the wraiths beams getting louder and louder, the deafening noise, they all knew for sure that it was it, they were going to get hit. The warning klaxons sounded, sparks flying everywhere as equipment overloaded crew members flying everywhere being knocked down like skittles.

"Status report" carter ordered...

"Shields are down twenty percent...Er we won't last another blast" a technician answered.

"Start evac now, all sectors to head to the nearest evac point immediately... I repeat start evacuation now this is not a drill this is not a drill" O'Neil spoke into the tannoy."Colonel Wilkes we are evacuating and are beaming them abroad the odyssey we will not last another hit and we are still unable to manoeuvre good luck colonel O'Neill out"

The loud buzzing appeared again they didn't have much time!

"Sir the beaming technology is no longer working" carter shouted.

"Remaining crew members use the escape pods all of you go now that's an order you to colonel"

"But sir there's nothing you can do the crew need you-you must come too" she said pleading with him.

Looking into those baby blues he went along just to save her from harm's way they left the control room and ran dodging sparks and falling debris, the buzzing getting louder and louder, at last they hit the escape pods there was only one left. They froze as the noise gets louder.

"Carter take it please take it you need to survive earth needs you take it that's an order"

"Sir I CAN'T…I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE I WON'T DO IT" carter shouted.

Before he could say anything she swung round and hit the release button, the last pod ejected from the ship, looking back round staring into jacks eyes seeing the anger and the hurt, he could not save her and most of all she disobeyed an direct order. In a way glad that she did so, he won't die alone, but he wanted to know that she was safe that she would enjoy a long and happy life, not saying anything as the unspoken words between them saying it all. The deep intense stares that seem to be lasting a life time, the loud coursing explosion that ricochet though the metal naqudah halls flames and electric sparks, falling debris the creaking sound of expanding metal, as the Hammond was hit the instant movement of falling down being pulled in the orbital rift of P3X-477.

Colonel carter and General O'Neill pushed towards the emergency closed blast doors unable to move just the feeling of falling!


	11. Chapter 11: Hold On

Chapter 11

Hold on ...

"Sir what are we to do, are we to conduct a search and rescue for colonel carter and General O'Neill?" the airman questioned.

"no take us too hyperspace we need to get into contact with the SGC and see what cause of action we should do there is no way that colonel carter and general O'Neill could survive a blast like that, start up hyper drives and get those two in holding room now"colonel Wilkes ordered..

Daniel and Mitchell were fighting and trying to push though security to save their friends and family, to breach orders take command of this vessel and control it. Set it down to the planet which carter and O'Neill have descended. They are hoping that colonel Wilkes would show a bit of compassion and turn the ship around, allow them save their friends but the truth is and the team know this. They are up against a new threat. More powerful at the moment, they have come across the goa'uld and at that time they were a more Powerful, technologically superior even, to that of the human race otherwise known as the tauri. then there was the replicators which seemed a more superior race and then there was the Alucian alliance and Ori that had the power of ascended beings and power even beyond any ascended being they ever had met previous, even Daniel ascended again with the help of Merlin and yet they still had trouble to defend earth and the universe. After a long time period before any imminent threat towards earth and the universe is now again under threat. And SG-1 realized this, the duty towards their role in the universe comes first, it is their duty no matter how hard it is and the amount of loss that the team and other teams and Atlantis expedition has endured. They will never give up the fight, Daniel and Mitchell both know that if sam and jack made it out of there alive they will find away to get home and they will never give up the fight. They hoped.

Leading the rest of SG-1 to the confinement area, over the years with the help from carter have managed to escape from countless times before. Now without her the feeling of great loss, no one was prepared to say that she will never be able to help them again, that scared them the most. Unable to comprehend the trouble that they now face without her, yes she had many assistants to help, but every threat that have came across, it was always sam that came up with the plan to stop them and to help right alongside Daniel who offered the information and sam the science to make it happen and the plan to work, not forgetting the trust in him and then there was jack who had helped Daniel so much by trusting him and believing that everything he did was for a reason and even when he was an ascended Ori preacher, claimed that he had the plan to defeat Ori once and for all he still managed to believe him even when all the others were sceptical and didn't believe that he was looking into there best interests being newly joined to their enemy the Ori.

"What shall we do they can't be dead they must have found someway to get out surely this is sam and jack we're talking about, they can't be, the colonel is wrong isn't he "

"Yeah the colonel is definitely wrong there's no way they would let themselves be beaten. Would they?"

Daniel crouching down near a pile of debris his head in his arms totally in utter denial that his friends have gone there's nothing left he can do, right this second he knew they had entered hyper space window by now they could be light years away from the crash site.

"HOLD ON CARTER HOLD ON" jack shouted though the bellowing howls of the unpressured gullies of the Hammond. The roaring sounds almost deafening them, as there descent into the planet which by the initial scans seemed to be mostly consistent of water. Apart from a small scattered islands.

"WERE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT SIR"

With the support beam being pushed against her, the pressure ever more mounting as colonel O'Neill pushes the wait away from her, while trying to keep the pressure of her from the gravity force hitting down like a ton of bricks on the both of them. The descent is ever more rapid they knew that they had now reached the planet's atmosphere as the heat intensified a little and the rumbling as the forces came down on the Hammond.

There is no exit they can't move from their position if they did dare move they would most likely be vaporised by the extreme velocity of hitting the blast doors several feet away from them.

"We will make it carter have faith we'll make it"

"Sir as soon as we hit the ocean the impact alone would most likely tare this vessel apart..."

"CARTER"

"Sir think the titanic the same could happen we've seen it with the Asgard ship!"

"CARTER SHUT UP, were gunna crash in 20 seconds when I tell you to push up with all your strength you do it, and then when you can feel yourself going forward I want you to relax."

"Sir it's not going to work"

"Sam you helped design this thing and you alone nearly built this thing so shut up and push now"

Jack tried not to sound too anxious but knew hew he probably failed his carter, carter wasn't normally wrong but this time he seriously hoped that she was wrong. He could tell that carter was pushing with all her strength the amount of noise emanating from her body. Jack knew that he had to get off carter cause as soon as they'd hit he would most likely cause her much harm with his weight, he decided and prepared himself when the time came he was going to jump for that he was sure.

The impact hit, the force threw jack and sam as hard as they expected sam hit the blast doors causing her to lose conciseness and jack well he jumped and caught the support beam sheer luck to be honest, the creaking and twisting screeching of high pressured metal collapsing the extreme pressure exerting at the blast door causing it to bulge, the aircraft started to level out leaving jack to let go of the beam he ran over to carter, her limp lifeless body slumped over a pile of debris, blood flowing down her face and various bloodied cuts and bruises down her BDU's. "Cam what are you doing" Daniel asked. Just then there was a spat of electricity, and cam started to suck i=on his finger. "Damn it" "cam give it up it's not going to work. You've properly done more harm than good, look at the state of all those wires it's a mess" "WELL I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING DANIEL" cam shouted "so you think i am huh we just can't get out of here, we need sa.." Daniel trialled off before he started to well up again before either of them said any words to each other, the locks on the door beeped. "what the, did you do that cam" "er i don't think so" before either of them was going to argue yet again, as to who opened the door they both left the room, only getting so far to the end of the corridor they were stopped in their tracks, by a young air force officer. "Come with me" she said. Daniel and cam looked at each other for a moment trying to think, as to where they have seen this cadet before. They followed her done an escape hatch and though some ventilation before entering the armoury. "Right get what you need, take this Asgard communicator with you, and hurry up" the mystery girl ordered. "ahhhh why are you helping us captain, and er who are you?" cam asked," my name is captain Hailey, im helping you because i believe that colonel carter is alive she's to smart not to be, and plus i wouldn't have ever got this job if it wasn't for colonel carter and general O'Neill, so consider this as returning a favour" "ahhhh Hailey i know you, you came with us on that mission to PY.. Something likes that, the planet with those light bugs, you argued with sam about how to stop them." " yes that's me, now hurry up i will take you to the X-302 bay, you can escape from there" " but were in hyper drive, we can't get of this ship" cam asked " don't worry about that i have wrote a program, hyper drive will shut down in 20 minutes sir, then you can escape you'll only have 10 minutes before we jump back again, but it should be enough time, it will take you at least two days to reach the closet planet. Colonel i have entered the coordinates on this crystal, plug it into the drive on the X-302, it will automatically take you there. Once you reach there you can use the stargate to dial this address and that will take you close to P3X-477. From there you will have to stay for a few days while the oxygen tanks get refuelled and then it will take a further 3 days to get to the last coordinates, were we predicted the Hammond crashed," "is there enough oxygen in there to last three days" Daniel asked. "technically no, but i have wrote a program for the oxygen levels to disperse at certain times that should leave you enough for the trip, besides they always add extra oxygen tanks, just in case, well after the first incident with the first test flight with general O'Neill and Teal'c, as long as you don't argue and breath slow shallow breaths you should make it" "are you absolutely sure about this captain" Cameron quizzed. All he got for his concern was a stubborn look, similar to that of Sam's when someone says she's wrong and contradicting her. "Yes sir im sure, hurry up we haven't got much time". The escapes grabbed their belongings and headed out the armoury to the X-302 bays, by the time they had got there they felt the pull of coming out of hyperspace, they didn't have much time left. They ran to the closet space craft, climbed into the cockpit, Colonel Mitchell at the main controls and Daniel in the co poilet seat, the booted up the vessel and with a nod from Hailey. She ran out of the bay so the doors could be opened and she wouldn't be sucked out into the depths of space. Cam inserted the crystal and let the auto pilot do its work , cam thought about what captain Hailey had done, she risked her career in order to let them escape and try and save the rest of Sg-1. Wow he thought to himself the first ever SG-1 really connected to a lot of people. That one of the things that always plagued his mind about joining Sg-1. Although he knew that's were he wanted to be, he did feel apprehensive of all the accomplishments general O'Neill had done and what big boots to fill. Even though he has been on the team for nearly three years he still couldn't help but wondering if he would ever have the close connection with them as jack did, and still has. They both hoped that captain Hailey was right that they would make it, that sam and jack are alive and they got to the planet before the oxygen ran out. Their long journey awaits, the hope of finding jack and sam are slim at best, they both knew that planet is filled with almost ninety percent water, who knows what creatures live in the abyss


	12. Chapter 12: Extermination

Chapter Twelve

Extermination

"Sir do you think that they would receive the message on time" McKay asked.

"I don't know, I hope so, I guess we will just have to wait for the SGC to update us." Woolsey replied.

"Right guys, time to finish this all teams battle stations, do a final sweep of Atlantis then take out those hives" Sheppard ordered.

Following those orders the teams spread out walking down each corridor, searching every room eliminating any wraith and then sealing of the doors behind checking the next one, this was a big job and happened to last a few hours, five hives to be exact.

After the base was given the all clear, over the radios you could hear people cheering knowing that all is well, the threat that could plague them during the night wasnt now eliminated. The only thing left to do know was the hives surrounding the planet.

"Woolsey have we heard anything from SGC yet." Sheppard wondered.

"john nothing yet, im started to worry about that, im gunna give them a call find out if everything is ok" he replied. he ordered jade to dial-up the gate to earth, and connect him to general Landry.

Sergent Walter Harriman answered the call, after hearing who was calling he got away from his station, headed for the phone behind him and called General Landry's office, within a few seconds he came down the stairs and put the head-piece to his ear.

"Dick whats up any more intel" the general asked.

"err no sir, i was just wondering if you guys were all okay, we-er didn't hear from you since our last communication and was briefly wondering if you heard anything from the odyssey or Hammond as of yet."

"no i havent heard anything as of yet SG-1 normally don't communicate unless there in trouble or in need of assistance. I'll get a team together and send them to the closest planet and hail them there out of range with us. We managed to relay the message along though various planets ill set a team up, ill call you back in say one hour"

"understood". With that the swoosh of the Stargate closed down. He stood still for a moment wondering if it would be wise to stay as we are, or perhaps engage the hives and destroy them.

He decided the best idea as the hives are not as of yet attacking that he will order a break, to give people a chance to heal their wounded and collect their dead as well as burn the wraith into oblivion.

Knowing that there was now a break McKay decided to go and pay Jen a visit, as his entire plans for the day had gone up in smoke he though it best to see if he could help,even knowing that it would be busy and there wasn't much he could do anyway, he walked to the transporter and headed to the infirmary he looked for her in her office, she wasn't there, he walked over to Carson who had just pronounced another member's passing.

" yes Rodney what can i do you for you" he said in his Scottish accent.

"i-i was just wondering where jen is have you seen her"

"Rodney im a bit busy at the moment for that, you know trying to save lives, aghh she went with a team to help any wounded survivors that couldn't make it here, you should find her on base somewhere"

"ahh thanks Carson that's a lot of help anywhere specific" he grunted.

Rodney didn't get a reply he was being brushed off, while Carson turned his back to him and walked off.

As there was time left he set of on a search for her, asking anyone that passed by if they saw her, everyone saying the same answer havent seen her shes helping the wounded.

Woolsey came out of his office, at the sound of in coming wormhole.

"Its the SGC sir" jade said to him as he walked up behind her.

"general laundry any news" woolsey asked,

"im afraid im bearing bad news we are unable to reach the Odyssey and Hammond, we are trying again but we don't know if there out of range. I have contacted the tok'ra and teal'c for there help they have vessels to search the area"

"do you know if they have received our message general"

"that is unclear at this time well get back to you"

The connection was cut, Sheppard had heard the entire conversation and ran back to see woolsey in his office.

" What the hell has just happened I didn't order you to exit hyper-drive" colonel Wilkes shouted.

"sir, it appears that it was a scheduled drop the systems are indicating all systems functioning and working sir"

BEEP.

"What, how did they escape find them now" Colonel Wilkes shouted,

He walked over to his second in command and said that Dr Jackson and Colonel Mitchell has escaped. Find them at all costs I want them locked up now.

"sir our long range sensors are picking up four vessels. Sir its the wraith, there just about to exit hyperdrive"

"take us to hyperdrive now"colonel wilkes said

"sir the X-302 bay doors are open sir it will take me a while to close them from here" an officer told him.

"how long" Wilkes asked.

"2 minutes sir im accessing the program now."

"sir wraith weapons powering up" another officer told him.

"captain you have less than 1 minute get those doors closed, shields full power"

"one of the hives have a lock, firing weapons, brace for impact, 5,4,3,2,1"

Everyone was knocked of their feet, the sheer force of the hit had caused sparks to fly every where, people were puting out fires and helping those that are wounded, medical officers helping those that was seriously injured.

"status report" ordered colonel

"shields 40 percent, bay doors closed, hyperdrive engines ready awaiting to engage" a young female officer said worryingly.

" go, go, go get us outa here".

"have you seen Dr Keller" Rodney asked a marine walking past him.

"I think I saw her go to the storage compartments 8 doors down look there" one of them replied.

"thanks"

Rodney left them behind as he started running down the corridors till he reached the 8th door, he couldn't see her so he decided to look in all the rooms, he still had no luck, he thought to himself that maybe the marines are playing a trick on him, as they nearly always do. he opened the next door and walked down the corridor checking every room he went past, still with no luck, he continued on till he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks there was huge amount of body's wraith and human some he even knew personally, he radioed in to find out why they hadn't been moved yet, while searching for pulses, he carried on walking, there wasnt much he could do, still shocked seeing blood and anguished faces everywhere, he carried on walking trying to push the thoughts out of his head. Till he saw smoke still coming out of blast wound from on of the wraith's weapon's and checked for their pulse, nothing it was hopeless, he looked around for help, when he turned round he noticed a blood trail leading to a closed room, he bent down picked up a weapon lying on the floor checked the safety was turned off, " come-on Rodney nothings there, everything was giving the all clear" he said to himself trying to build up the courage. he walked closer to the door held his hand out from his body to the controls and the doors slid open, he looked round the room and didn't see anything he gave out a big sigh, dropped his weapon to his legs then turned around.

"JEN" he looked at the blood on the floor, she had been shot in the upper thigh, looking at her more closely she could see that she had been fed on, kneeling down beside her he pulled her head away from her chest, put his hand up to her neck and felt for a pulse.

"she's alive JEN, Jen wake up" he cried.

He knelt there crying, he suddenly looked up when he heard her stir, she was coming round her eyes opened slowly as her eyes lined with Rodney's, she began to remember what happened it was still a haze, she saw something move behind Rodney, she couldn't see who it was but knew Rodney hadn't noticed it. As it came closer she began to breathe more heavily, she saw it was a wraith her eyes widened, she managed to raise her hand and point, Rodney saw her picked up his gun and turned to shoot. The wraith kicked the gun out of his hand and threw him over the other side of the room, he walked closer towards jen she couldn't move she tried with all her might but just couldn't, he reached down to her chest to begin feeding once more.

" hey I don't think so"Sheppard shouted, shooting the wraith, he reached up to fed and Sheppard shot again.

John looked at jen bent down beside her and see if she was ok she had lost conciseness again, he looked round to see Rodney out like a light and radioed for a med team. He waited once until Carson and his team arrived then left them to it and headed back to Woolseys office.


	13. Chapter 13: tsunnami

**A/N : so sorry about such the long wait for the new chapter, i swear it wasnt on purpose, i was moving house and it took ages for me to be able to get an internet connection made. finally i have one today so updated as soon as, i promise there will be no long update periods. thanks for your patience( if there was any left) now back to the story.**

Chapter thirteen

tsunami

back on PX3-477, the vast calm sea, swallowing the Hammond gulping him down into the deep blue.

Towards the sky the fast cascading debris erupting in flames as it enters the atmosphere, the once clean sea now filled with clumps of metal. Underneath the calm waves leaves a perilous event, General O'Neill and colonel carter slowly going further and further down the abyss.

"carter, carter please, please wake up" O'Neill holding carter in his arms her limp body being pulled up against him, looking down at a lifeless body, not a breath escaping her lungs.

The bellowing noise of expanding metal and near darkness, the sudden flickering light from the emergency lights kicking into action, jack knows that time is crucial if he waits any longer they could hit the bottom of the ocean, there would be no chance to swim back up, jack put sam's body down carefully making sure that she was comfortable he wiped the tears away from his eyes, pulled himself up and started to look around see what he can use to his advantage. He found a first aid kit and something he could use as a back pack, an P90 and a couple of clips, a radio and an oxygen tank, he put the lot in the bag, as he was doing that there suddenly was water gushing in the noise from the metal getting louder he knew he didn't have much time he put the pack over his shoulders walked over to the blast doors near carter placed an ear and hand up against it. he couldn't hear or feel anything so it must be safe he went over to the control panel to the right and pulled some wires doing exactly what carter does every time, he knew watching her for all these years playing with her do hinkey's he'd picked up something not to mention a few tricks with his black ops past. The doors jarred a small way just enough for his hands to get a good enough grip he could pry it open. He stopped a split second to catch his breath, looking ahead of him he could see a few personal who didn't make it there must have been a fire though here the smell of burnt flesh the blackened scorch marks against all surface's. They went forward his eye-catching hold of something behind a door that house's a storage compartment filled with items that could be useful on any mission should one arise. He pulled the door open grabbed a load of food packs and water canisters C4 blocks and timers more clips, heavy duty army knifes, that he clipped to his vest he'd put on another P90 clipped that along with the other one to his vest and put everything else in the pack along with the standard issue compass, touch, flint, snare wire, rope chlorine tablets and basic plastic for shelter and foil body wrap for shock. He slung it around his back picked up a third touch in his hand as the blackouts were lasting longer, he looked back at carter walked over to her. he brushed her hair behind her ears, and decided she looked good with long hair and picked her up over his shoulder he couldn't leave her not on this planet he didn't want to be alone not without her, he couldn't leave her now. He started walking up the slight slop to the next corridor he knew the area he was in only one floor up and there's an escape hatch, mainly used for maintenance on the communication array but still it exists. He climbed to an elevator shaft, starting to climb one by one pulling himself and carter up it was a very slow process he could see the water rising below them one more floor he said to himself a few more feet and will be there.

Minutes later he reached the door he turned the wheel and pressed up against it with all the strength he had left, falling to the floor as the door flew open taking carter with him her body still lifeless as she hit the floor. he looked down at her studied her expressions, she looks so peaceful so calm, her mind seem to be at rest, he bent down and carried her once more dragging his feet past more fallen comrades, loosely hung cables, small flames, and a lot of twisted metal. He reached the hatch opened the first door closed it behind them and pressed the button to pressurize the airlock he could feel it working, he got he rope out of the bag and tied himself to carter so he didn't lose her he took two small portable oxygen masks and placed it over there faces, he than filled an empty space suit full of oxygen it took the whole canister and fitted the air tight head mask to stop the air escaping he tied the other end of the rope on the waist of the man less suit.

He counted backwards from ten turning the oxygen masks on, positioning themselves under the second hatch, praying this would work holding on to carter as tightly as possible, took a big breath and hit the emergency realise, water flooding in as the eminence pressure forces them out , holding on tight to the space suit floating towards the surface. jack watching sam's face her hair floating away from her, spread out almost like a halo "you like a beautiful angel, I-ia o-..." his thoughts melted away as he caught a shadow above him, he looked up and saw what looked like a octopus but not quite it had a translucent body with tentical's a lot of them loaded with tiny teeth and the head ugly, almost like the shape of a shark but way bigger with the top half jelly like an actually earth octopus and the face what he could only describe as a gigantic piranha. As jack looked up he could swear his heart jumped out of his throat and stamped on. he looked at sam and than back at the creature he doesnt know how to get the both of them out of this mess. he knows there's no human life on this planet, but horrible creatures , he was nearing the surface he could feel his skin beginning to warm, without thinking he unclasped his knife and cut the rope tieing him to sam.

Carter began to slowly slip lower into the abyss within a split second he looked at her and at the creature, he couldn't, couldn't let her go he grabbed her hand tight not allowing her to slip he held on to the rope with his other hand and waited til he got closer to the creature. He looked around and saw pieces of floating metal the creature didn't even to pay any attention to it, its big enough for the both of them, he watched and waited the timing has to be perfect.

He pulled sam closer to him, the time was close he let go of the rope pulled his knife and cut it. The weight of the ocean now pulling down on him he swam away from the creature and headed to the metal raft, he swam has hard as he could holding on tight to sam he looked round noticed the creature wrapping his tentacles around the suit going for the kill. bubbles blowing out everywhere then he had gotten into the suit. Jack managed to reach the metal sheet. And pushed sam half way on it just enough so she didn't fall back. Pulling him self up he reached over and began to pull sam fully on the sheet he just got her feet out off the water. When suddenly the creature had wrapped one of its longest tentacles around her shin, blood oozing out from the tiny teeth sticking into her flesh,

" GET OFF HER, LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHES MINE" jack screamed,

Holding on to her body for dear life. Pulling her against the weight of the monster he swung his P90 and emptied a whole clip. firing into the water, it was just instinct going for the gun not knowing if would shoot being so water-logged, to his luck it did the monster splashed about, countless tentacles out of the surface disrupting the calm waters, he let go of sam once he knew she was out the water the shot of tentacle still latched around her shin. He pulled the second P90 attached to him and fired towards the splashes, until the sea turned clam once more.

" GO LEAVE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER NO one can.." he trailed off.

Jack lent down beside her removing the knife from his pouch and carefully cut away the cut tentacle away from her, throwing it away from her he looked at the wound there was a mixture of fluids some from sam and some alien. He got the pack of his back reloaded the guns for when it came back, if it came back, and got out the first aid kit, he carefully removed some lodged teeth and put it in the box. He got some heavy duty antiseptic wipes and cleaned the wounds. Just to make sure he put a little bit of clotting powder over them and bandaged it to stop any bleeding and infection, he took the mask off his face and went to take carters off as well he stopped a moment to lift her head and untangle the strap from her hair, he ran his fingers though her hair and placed them behind her ears. He stood up and searched the area, he noticed there was a slight current nothing major to worry about he noticed a faint blur in the direction of the current, he knew that they would have crashed near land, he hopped he saw it in his window before the evac alert he ordered.

land its land they will soon be safe he looked at the compass on his watch and knew he was heading north.

He laid down beside sam put his jacket underneath her head and laid down beside her putting his arm around her waist cuddling her." Your safe now, we will soon be on land" he said falling asleep, holding her tight.

After a few hours later, jack awoke he looked at his watched, there still heading north, looking up he saw the magnitude of this island fast beeches, trees. Mountain's there's even some bird like creatures with brilliant colours, the sight was beautiful, another beautiful sight, he looked down at sam she's looking so peaceful, at the corner of his eye he saw the ocean floor, pearly white sand, the sea becoming more clearer the miniscule fish and coral. Jack jumped off and pulled sam to the beech, the water's warm, calm light and very refreshing.

Pulling the metal on the shore out of the incoming tide, after a while walking along the beech he spotted a nice clearing of forestry, a small stone throw away from the beech, a good area of shade away from the blistering heat, behind the trees is a mountain side perfect area, for protection, taking his hand to his side taking out the knife he stared making a small clearing cutting back overgrown plants and vines pulling the hunk of metal in a nice place under the trees he placed the pack beside sam got out the foil blanket and covered her over, digging in the pack he brought out the to water canteens and searched for a fresh water source it wasnt long before he found one, years of training preparing for any situation, once the canteens were filled he looked around for some dried logs and tinder that didn't take very long either, less than an hour later he headed back to where he left sam, when he got to the site he built a shelter with some vines and leaves near by, it wasnt much but it will do in the meantime, scrounging in the pack jack pulled out two tablets and dropped them into each canteen. He looked at the food packs he grabbed, everyone just so happens werent his favorite, he didn't mind he was so hungry he hadn't eaten that cake he tried so hard to get carter to join him, he teared one open and started to eat the paste.

The tide was coming in the sun was setting, darkness was upon them the temperature was dropping, the material he originally used as a pack he ripped it open on side and placed it on the metal sheet. he looked over to sam took of the foil blanket and placed her on top of the material, its not much of a mattress but it's slightly more comfortable, he folded over, the over side ready for his bed, using the jacket as a pillow for sam he pulled the pack over for his. he carefully laid out the P90 close by as he always did on missions, he got the flint from his pocket walked over to the fire logs he prepared earlier got out the tinder and started a fire, he sat there for a while rubing his bare arms soking up the warth, walking over to sam he laid down beside her and covered the foil blanket over them both, holding her close he started to cry, not a loud cry just a worried cry, not a sacred one, a deep ache in his throat tears running down his cheeks, silent wipers, he nestled his face in sam's neck, he was close to falling asleep, drifting off, trying to forget the last 24 hours his body and mind so tired he closed his eyes, only to be awoken by hearing his name he though he was day dreaming he opened his eyes to hear it wasnt a dream, he pulled sam closer to him a faint noice escaping her mouth "Ja-Jack"


	14. Chapter 14: we have made contact

Chapter 14

We Have Made Contact

"sir we're about to exit hyperspace"

"raise shields, prepare for incoming, try to relay a message to the SGC, inform them whats happening" colonel wilkes ordered.

The pull from exiting hyperspace hit as the Klaxons awoke, the wraith ship was close behind them.

"sir the wraith ships exited hyperspace they have raised shields, sir their not powering weapons." An officer exclaimed.

"what are they planning, right send a message to the SGC tell them whats happening stand guard tell me of any changes prepare for a fight, how long to hyperdrive engine's back online?"

"40 mins sir max."

" okay keep me informed relay the message and tell them about Colonel Mitchell and Dr Jackson, if they start powering up weapons evasive manoeuvres, fire main beams and enter hyper space as soon as possible"

On a nearby planet SG-3, we double checking the communication's computer's and saw an incoming message they listened to it, shocked major Johnson commanded his team to dial earth the sent the IDC and got the all clear to come through, as soon as they embarked down the ramp general Landry was there to greet them as well as teal'c, major Johnson didn't look at teal'c knowing the news. He turned to general Landry and asked for an immediate briefing, general Landry turned around and told them to follow teal'c did as well, SG-3 turned walked up to the briefing room took a seat on the general's orders and major Johnson played the message back.

' _general Landry this is odyssey, we have lost the Hammond, we have a few survivors and we recorded some escaped using the pods,im afraid the Hammond suffered a collision course with planet PX3-477, general O'Neill and colonel carter were aboard the Hammond when it crashed, we fear the worst, colonel Mitchell and dr Jackson stole a single X-302 and we believe they left for there team-mates, we have yet heard nothing from them, we have taken heavy damage and the wraith hives are now following us, we belive there hoping we will lead them to earth, they are yet not powering weapons, there ships are extremely advanced and there weapons are more powerful than ours we can not defeat them, there shields are far greater than ours as well, were now in hyperdrive cool down, if they fire weapons sir we wont make it, it wont be long before they reach earth, please advise, odyssey out'_

"general Landry permission for search and rescue" teal'c asked,

"sorry teal'c permission denied we can't risk it" general Landry sympathized

Teal'c ran out the room and headed to the armoury.

"major Johnson go back to the planet relay a message, and tell colonel Wilkes to head near the alpha site to receive next instructions and do not engage with the wraith hives let them follow, lead them on a goose chase and stay alive, you have a go you leave in 10 mins, dismissed"

general Landry headed to find teal'c he ran into him on the way to the armoury with his face looking like thunder fully packed and ready to go through the gate,

" general Landry step aside I which to leave this place, I have no business here" teal'c tested

"tealc I know your angry i to think they have survived. I cannot order a rescue untill the threat is dealt with i need you help to do that" general Landry reassured him

"indeed, I understand how can I offer my assistance in your cause"

" thank you teal'c, I need you to head to dakara and ask your council for there help as much people as the can spare, and I need you to head to the tok'ra for there help as well, teal'c time is of the essence, you leave in half an hour"

" thank you general I shall do as you've asked".

With that they parted ways.

General Landry headed to the gate room and ordered Walter to dial to Atlantis.

"incoming wormhole, it's the SGC sir, general Landry on the line" jade said

"general you've heard from the oddessy and Hammond" Wolsey asked.

"yes dick we have it's not good we've lost the Hammond and the odyssey has taken heavy damage, we have three wraith hives currently following the Odyssey, I have ordered them to go to the alpha site to await further instructions, whats the position against the wraith your side" general Landry ordered.

"im sorry to hear about your team general, we have a number of wrath hives above our planet they havent fired upon us as of yet, we have had many casualties and had a few ground assaults we are currently sending a team to hijack an wraith ally. There going to fly here and with the two of us were going to destroy them, ill keep you updated, we will attempt to take control of the Superior hive and head to earth, we would be able to help you in the fight sir"

"very good dick keep up the good work, good luck we need all the help we can get SGC out"

The gate shut down colonel Sheppard asked if they have a go, one there planned mission, Wolsey agreed and he got three teams and headed through the gate.

They arrived at the other side.

Standing there on a distant planet surrounded by wraith weapons pointing at them, at the mercy of the one they call Todd.

"whats going on here I thought we had a deal" Sheppard tested.

" a deal, ah yes a deal, I remember now, ahh about that its been revoked" Todd hissed

" we let you live, on the grounds that you turn against the wraith and become our ally. Did you not" Sheppard argued.

" well yes, but things have changed I can no longer be of your service, you see I've gathered a nice set of followers and we are going to assist our brethren, to be allowed back into our colony"

"ahh I see here, you're all outcasts and are trying to worm your way back in the gang"

"lock them up and tell the leader we have caught three Atlantis teams" Todd ordered his followers.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Daniel waking up to the noise, looking around a little light-headed,

"cam whats going on" he said grogily

" were on our last oxygen tank, less than 2 hours of life support left, sorry I woke you ill turn of the alarm"

Daniel pulled his sleeve up and looked down at his watch, calculating how long they have sat in this ship.

" but we have about three and a half hours before we reach the planet"

" I know daniel, we will make it they always put extra in these things I hope"

"that's sounds encouraging I knew we shouldnt have believed that Hailey girl, what do we do"

" yeah well lets not dwell, and stop talking we need to conserve oxygen not use it all up I suggest we breathe hold our breath for as long as possible then do it again, see if we can drag some time out."

"that's all well and good but im dying for a pea, and I cant feel my bum cheeks"

Daniel squirming around trying to cross his legs, maybe he shouldnt of had that glass of water earlier.

"use that bottle you did use earlier, unless you filled it up"cam sniggered

" are you kidding me I thought you were asleep and I cant, the bottle is already filled, wait a minute how are you relieving yourself?"

" er well er im holding it in and I havent drunk anything since we left"

" are you crazy you need to drink something, and it's not good to hold it in, agghh im bursting here" daniel said worryingly

" relax Jackson, ive been drinking, there just so happens to be urine bags on board so ive been using them, here have this"

He passed daniel his drinking bottle, with a quick moving a round daniel un crossed his legs unzipped his pants and started to urinate in the bottle.

"aghhh that's good"

"yeah glad I can help, just er dont spray on the floor like last time aye"

Daniel silent, the temperature rising a bit as his checks turned red-hot.

" now shut up and go to sleep stop wasting oxygen will be there soon."

"yeah if we wake up"

With that nothing else was said they drifted back of to sleep as the drift slowly in space.

" Sam, sam can you here me are you alright" jack shouted

"ja-jack wa-what happened where are we" sam tried to reply

" ahh thank god your alive, I thought I lost you, are you in pain" jack started to cry.

" I-I, I can't feel my legs, oh god I can't feel my legs, why can't I feel my legs, where are we" she screamed "

"its ok sam, its ok were on the planet, I got us out of the Hammond we on the island were ok, you hit your head pretty hard when we crashed, I think you have bronzed your back, try and clam down sam, I got you im not letting go" jack said still crying

Carter starting to calm down a bit she wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned her head looking around her surroundings she noticed it was dark and every cold she saw lots of trees and the vast mountain behind her.

" sir, was there any other survivors, did the odyssey make it out alive"

" I don't know, you have been unconscious for several hours, I thou-thought you were gone you wasnt breathing I couldn't feel a pulse, I-I though i lost you, i havent seen anyone else" jac said slightly disappointed she has started to go back to his rank.

" get some sleep sam rest. Ok you had a nasty hit, sleep rest ill keep watch" jack said lifting her head so she could drink some water.

"ok how comes it's so cold, this is a tropical planet,"

"shh don't think about the planet now, I think it gets really cold at night"

Jack sat up took of his other jacket and wrapped it around them under the foil blanket, he accidently brushed his hand against her breast while getting the jacket over her.

"er sorry about that carter" jack said a bit uncomfortable

"its ok sir thanks for the extra warmth what about you?"

"im ok carter don't worry about me, im more concerned about you. Earth still needs you"

He said cuddling up to her allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

Aghhh why did I say that she's gonna think im only doing this for earth, not for her, stupid man. Jack said to himself. If only he knew sam had already fallen asleep against his chest, at the sound of his heart beat.

After a few hours the sun came up. The temperature started to rise, and sam could feel herself getting very hot and needing the toilet, she still couldnt feel her legs but there wasnt any pain in her back, her eyes opened slowly and she looked up and the tree canopy. Soaking in the heat, listening to the sound of animals stirring, her sight had regained focus. She lifted her head, which was no small task considering she felt like she's got the hang over from hell. She scanned the area un able to see O'Neill, she started to panic, her mind filling with thoughts of loneliness and desperation, she doesnt know if he's hurt or not, she started to scream out his name but nothing came no sound breached her lips, "JACK" she shouted once more this time with sound. He heard him call out to her and then she heard trees rustling she started to panic flying her arms around feeling for anything she could use as a weapon.

" Carter whats wrong, why are you holding a rock in or hand" jack said sounding very concerned "I though something had happened to you when I woke up I couldnt see you, I thought"

Being interrupted "you thought I left you, I just went out to check the snares I set up last night before you woke up, I thought that maybe a nice hot meal with real food will do you some good, instead of that paste crap" he said smiling holding out some wierd looking rabbit with a big head and small ears with massive legs. Looked more like a giant grasshopper than a rabbit.

" that sounds good, hope it's not foul tasting im soooo hungry, and in desperate need of the girls room" she said feeling a little embarrassed about the last sentence

"ahh ok, still can't feel your legs huh" she nodded " ok then let's get you up and then ill start breakfast" he said not trying to feel awkward, he wondered how he would work this one, without looking that is, when ever the time called for her to use the bathroom or have a wash on, long camping missions he couldn't help but take a peak. At least those times he didn't get caught.

He walked over to her picked her up and the jacket and walked over to the a group of bushes a bit further away from camp, he pushed her up so she could hold on to his neck and have one hand free, he moved his arms outwards a bit, looking anywhere but carter, he could feel her unzip he BDU's and pull her pants down, his heart has beating so fast, carter depending on him not to drop her, not to look, not to think about that she was partially naked. Well he failed only one of them not bad going he thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted once more as he felt she was pulling her pants back up.

" all done, sir, er thanks for the -er help" she said not being able to look at him.

" no problem sam anytime" he so hoped that didn't sound pervish, but at least it made them share eye contact and laugh.

" now what do you say to some breakfast in bed" jack said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15 an escape is planned

Chapter fifteen

An escape is planned

"Whats the verdict doc" Rodney asked.

"it's not good the wraith really took a lot of years from her, her wound – well we managed to stop the bleeding, ah, Rodney she's lost a lot of blood, she's very weak, it's up to her now we have given her bloods, we have to wait when she wake's" Carson sighed.

"she-she's in a coma, i-err-is she gonna make it Carson"

"i-i don't know she's really weak, her brain scans are still active, im hoping for the best, she's a fighter um I'll leave you peace, be by her side Rodney, talk to her"

Dr Beckett walking away to do his rounds Leaving Rodney alone. Rodney standing over jen looking at her, shocked how pale she is, he face structure is no longer there, her hair is multi shade grey and, she looked like shed been alone for years, years of heart ache. The glow she had a few days ago has since gone. Rodney walked over to her side and sat down next to her, for once he was lost for words, he really loved this woman, his jen, and know he sat down beside her powerless to help. With all his knowledge he can't help. Finally looking up at her brushing her hair, stroking her cheeks, he leaned forward and placed the most gentlest kiss on her lips, and said;

"jen i know you can hear me, i-i wish things were different ill be right here, i-i love you so much, i brought something for you- but before i could give it to you i-i saw those ships, and come back to me jen, please come back to me"

"give it up Ronan, you not gonna do it"

The slamming of the doors and buzzing of the shields as Ronan continuous forceful thumps settle as nothing but a tingling feeling though his numb hands.

"there's gotta be someway to get outa here aggh" Ronan grunted.

" yeah I know Ronan but Wolsey will now that somethings gone wrong we've missed our check in"

Sheppard reassured.

John knew they had to get out of there he was thinking for a second a few minutes actually, he's so deep in thought he completely ignored his team when they started to talk to him.

After a while he recognized that he was getting pulled and shoved, snapping out of his trance he looked round totally ignoring everyone else went to the door

"i want to see Todd now get him here" he shouted as loud as humanely possible.

" right guys huddle up ive gotta plan just follow my lead, when Todd comes through that door..."

John being interrupted as the hiss of the door opening as john planed Todd came though, john ran over to the door, only to be harshly flung back by the force field. Hitting the floor hard with a slight groan he stumbled back to his feet and walked towards Todd shouting through gritted teeth " you son of a bitch let us outa here, tell us what you know, take this shield down let me at you"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... bring him to my quarters alone" Todd snarled.

John turned slightly to his team easing the anger of his face and gave a slight nod turning back round following Todd down the dark dank hallways, getting shoved by the guards behind him, getting him to stop looking around at very doorway, seeing whats there a way to escape. A noise startling john from his left as the hiss of a nearby door sprang into action, a little after two wraith guards passed him looking to see what was in the room he could see a console around that there was a bright flashing light that was just wat he was looking for, the wraith seemed to notice that Sheppard was taking a very long look inside. The wraith behind struck john with his weapon causing him too loose balance. A short walk later they arrived to see Todd in an empty room standing there alone in a concealed room, less light than usual and yet something still didn't seem to quite right. John searched the room and noticing there's nothing no furniture no gadgets not even a chair completely empty the only exception was that there seem to be a certain object looking a bit outa place, two poles stand alone there's some sort of chain there that held tight not loose as you'd expect, trying to look behind Todd to see the full extent of what he was to face, Todd finally broke the silence.

" so you want answers" gravely stating to john that he has them.

John looked into Todd's eyes for a second speculating if he actually knows something or is trying to play a bluff, trying to gain information from him.

" Yes I want answers that's why ive come here"

Todd looking down at his former ally, looking rather lost and undecided he took a long sigh and took a step to his left, revealing a person covered in blood and brusies john starred ant the unrecognisable face, the person looked up at him trying to talk, nothing escaped his mouth it was if he had his tongue removed. Todd and john exchanging glances and looking at the mangled man clearly been tortured to the extreme. After several glances he recognised the man chained in front of him.

" Wolsey sir".

"yes john you see we have already won while the best Atlantis team is here locked up with me, my brethren is able to destroy everyone. hahahah there's no escape"

John got all his strength he could muster and charged at Todd knocking all the air out from his lungs he grabbed his weapon pushed Todd in front of him and shot at the two guards at the door. Turning round he shot Todd and made sure there was no chance of coming back to life, he walked over to Wolsey looked at him closely he didn't look good he had a lot of cuts and bruise and looked as though he had been fed on a few times.

" Wolsey can you walk"

" I th-think so"

With that and a quick once over he helped him up and started walking to the doorway guiding them past the fallen parasites, a small walk later they arrived at the doorway for that all important generator, peaking around the corner the wraith guards still there he turned the corner with one quick swoop the guards were lying on the floor. John lent Wolsey against the wall and headed to the generator he opened the control console and moved a few crystals around, the last crystal put in place the generator started warring and the power bellow produced a sparkling light show with random bursts of lighting. Happy that he achieved his goal he got Wolsey and headed to the holding cells to meet with his fellow crew, within moments of reaching the cells, a huge bang erupted though the corridors followed by what only can be described as a mini earthquake. Getting to the cells he smiled, his plan had worked the lasers had dissipated, his team looking up at him and Wolsey stunned.

"ill explain later that's get outa here"

Reaching the stargate teyla dialled back to Atlantis sending trough her code, within seconds she got the all clear she hailed back at the rest of her team shouting through the noise of bullets and wraith blasters shooting back towards the wraith while running though the stargate, arriving the other side shouting to close the shield protecting the stargate, turning round he saw that guns were still being pointed at them probably because there now stood two richard Wolsey in the room one very well-looking unusual untidy and slightly roughed up commander, and yet at the center console stands a man who doesn't seem to be stunned and the recent news of an existing Doppelganger no guns pointing att both men. All straying one eye to john their next commander silently asking whats next.

" take him to the holding cells for questioning and get carson down here now"


End file.
